A Game of Chess
by Sarin Todd
Summary: Being a nurse in Arkham Asylum is crazy enough, but trying to redeem the notorious Scarecrow? She must have lost her mind. But maybe she isn't so crazy after all, but if she is, well she's in good company.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note***

Am I aware that I already have two stories that I haven't finished? Yes, am I still starting another? Also yes. I can't help myself, I fell out of love with the other two and this has been consuming all my writing time which hasn't been very much as of late. But I'll be updating this one as often as I can, already well on my way to finishing it.

I know Crane isn't as popular as other Batman villains but what can I say? I'm a sucker for Cillian Murphy's baby blues and after reading another fic where he was the main, I actually really liked the idea. So here you go, a Dr Crane fic.

If you're not wild on the idea on him but like my other fic's then I would recommend giving this a go? You might enjoy it? Maybe not? Let me know in those reviews if you would be so kind.

And I know the description is vague but i couldn't wait to stick the first chapter up. I'll probably change it but hey, I waffled on enough, onward with the Fic!

* * *

I was making my way to my most feared patients room. Which would, no doubt, make him happy to hear. Seeing as he released his treasured fear toxin all over the city of Gotham mere months ago now. All of the other nurses were too scared to go near him, but I had no such worries.

Most of my patients were 'troubled' in more ways than one. I was usually assigned the dangerous/ unpredictable patients, because I could handle them. My bosses once joked I should be a hostage negotiator because I could usually get the most feared and stubborn patients to take their medications with a smile and a thank you.

But Jonathan Crane… he was proving difficult to crack. But if any of my patients thought they were stubborn, they haven't seen anything yet. I don't give up.

"Hello Jonathan." I smiled as I pushed open his door. He was sitting on the bed, not even lifting his eyes as I walked into the room as usual. "I have your medication."  
He held out a hand to take the array of pills from me, without even a seconds glance in my direction or a word.

I carried on regardless, my smiley disposition not shifting an inch as I emptied the small cup into his outstretched palm. My eyes went to what he was so focused on.  
"Are you playing chess?" I asked. He had made a board out of paper and I recognised the set up as a makeshift chess board. Wordlessly he swallowed his pills and continued to ignore me. But I was used to this silent treatment from him, he wasn't very polite before the incident either, when he was a Dr and I was a lowly intern.

"You know, if you went into the day room once in a while, they have real chess boards. And real people to play against, even chess pieces not broken crayons." I picked up the 'king' piece and shook my head. He shot a glare in my direction then, mad for touching his pretend game.

I put it down with a sigh. "Would it kill you to try?" I asked. His eyes slid back down to his game, once again ignoring my existence.  
"Pawn to E4." I spoke up just as Crane's hand stilled when he was about to move a piece. I smirked when he glanced up at me, a scowl on his face.

When he didn't move to push the piece forward I did it myself.  
"Your move Crane." I walked out of the room, hoping my challenge might force Jonathan to come out of his shell, even just to beat me at a game. It would be an improvement.

Little did I know, I was starting a game with him that neither of us would ever win.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good evening Jonathan." I had brought the night medication for Crane, not sure of the reception I would receive for disrupting his chess game this morning. He hadn't come out of his room all day, despite my recommendation, but I was still hopeful.  
"Pawn to E6." Was all the reply I received. He took the pills off me quickly, this time looking up into my face. I beamed back but was rewarded with a scowl and he quickly looked away again.

I laughed a little as I waited for him to swallow his pills and move his piece on the chessboard. I quickly analysed the game, humming thoughtfully as I thought about his move and what to do next.  
"I'm going to tell all the nurses your vocal cords do in fact still work, they'll be shocked. Pawn to E5." I moved my piece on his makeshift board with a grin of satisfaction.

"Goodnight Jonathan." I called as I left the room. I hadn't expected a reply, so I was slightly surprised when I heard a soft, "Goodnight." Just before I closed the door. Glad for the closed door as my mouth formed a small 'o' at the pleasantry.

Finally, he was at least partially engaging with me. It was only 4 words but he could have just ignored me and kept playing chess alone, but he let me challenge him. Also replying to a greeting, all good milestones. Baby steps are still steps in the right direction, no matter how small. I couldn't help the small smile that came to my lips.

I had just finished with the last of my patients when Jennifer motioned me over.  
"Hannah, how long until your shift is over?" She asked, swinging herself on the wheels of her chair.  
"Mr. Mc Caulking was the last one. I'm now a free woman." I yawned loudly, only now realising how tired I was. Giving my arms a long stretch to stop myself falling asleep on my feet.

"If you wait for me, we can stop by Joe's?" She offered and I nodded. My hunger clearly over riding my need for sleep. "Cool, give me two minutes." She quickly vacated her chair and I sat myself down onto it. Finally having a chance to rest my tired feet. No matter how comfortable my shoes were, they still hurt after standing and running after patients and doctors all day. No Orthopedic shoe could perform miracles.

I was looking forward to my, near midnight, snack. Jennifer and I always walked home together, our apartments were after all right across the hall. Most days we worked the same gruelling shifts and walked to and back from work together.

Strength in numbers and all that, can't be too safe in Gotham City. Although two females with pepper spray didn't exactly strike fear into hardened criminals. But it worked just fine on any potential muggers and the odd drunken man being too handsy.

I waited for Jennifer to finish whatever she was doing. She always seemed to leave her actual work for when she was about to leave. I bet if I went on her computer activity for the past few hours it would be a lot of online shopping and games of minesweeper. I honestly don't know how she keeps her job but, she makes it work.

Finally she finished and we began to walk home.  
"What's with the smile?" Jennifer asked as we left the building, the cold October air hitting us like a freight train.  
"Guess who I got talking today?" I was wrapping my scarf around my neck as I could see the cogs in Jennifer's brain working.

"Mute Jerry?" She guessed and I slapped her arm.  
"I'm a nurse not Jesus. Mute Jerry is actually mute, and you shouldn't call him that." I scolded her but she scoffed at me.

"What else would I call him?" She rolled her eyes when I stalled, everyone did refer to him as that, and he didn't seem to have a problem with it. It just seemed a little cold. "Anyway, am I right?"  
"No, you're not. But maybe even more miraculously, Dr Jonathan Crane." I waited for a gasp of shock or any kind of reaction but Jennifer only turned to me confused.

"Who?"  
"Jonathan Crane, Dr Crane…? Scarecrow?" I used his more well known name and finally a look of recognition crossed her face. But it soon turned to a mix of horror and confusion.  
"Why do you want him to talk?!"

"Because he is a patient?" I tried but Jennifer stopped on the pavement and turned to me, making me stop too.  
"He is a sociopath." She put a hand on my arm and now it was my time to sigh.

"He is just like any other patient. Isn't that what Dr Arkham says?" I began to walk again, Jennifer catching up behind me.  
"Fuck Dr Arkham!" She half yelled as she grabbed onto my arm again.  
"Jennifer!" I laughed at her crude language and shook my head.

"Just be careful around him." She warned me as we rocked up to our favourite dingy dinner.  
"Yes mum." I stuck out my tongue and we both laughed, brushing off any bad feelings we had. Letting the loud dinner take our thoughts as we grabbed a late night snack.

Even after we both left and went to our own flats, I couldn't get her warning out of my head. Jonathan Crane, I know he had done some bad things. Many bad things. But people change, I had to believe that. I believed he could change too. Maybe all he really needed was someone who believed he could.

And just maybe I could be that person. I would still listen to Jennifer and be careful, I wasn't completely naive. But I was still hopeful, who knows, maybe Jonathan can do some good in this city? It was a long shot, but this is Gotham, crazier things happen every day.

* * *

**A/N**  
Just by the way, I have no idea how to play chess. I did try and learn but fuck me, ain't nobody got time for that. So, if you're an avid player and nothing makes sense… I apologise ha ha. I'm a real star at checkers though, lesson of the day is we all have our strengths. Chess is not mine. But apart from the abysmal state of my chess skills, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I'm still setting things out but worry not, some action will happen soon. Let me know if you're enjoying it x


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Hey everyone quickly before the story. Thank you for the follows and favourites, and also for the review :) Always makes me happy to see it, so thank you and on to the story!

* * *

I had been doing my rounds when I spotted a familiar face. He was standing in his door way, scanning the halls with an annoyed scowl. As I came into his view he straightened and motioned to me to come closer. I did so, trying to hide the smirk on my face.  
"Yes Jonathan, how can I-" I was quickly cut off.

"Bishop to B4." He folded his arms while he waited for my move. I had the board already in my mind, remembering both my pieces and his.

"Knight to A6." Jonathan looked back in his room to his board where he was keeping track of our moves and looked conflicted. Not quite able to visualise the board the same way I could and trying to plot his next move I suspect.

"See you later." I smiled and left, having to be somewhere else. I thought it was funny he would come out of his room just to continue our game. I hadn't intended to use that to entice him out, but hey, I'll use whatever I can.

I intentionally passed Jonathan's room a few more times that day. Every time I did he would make a move and I would shout mine back as I left. I wish I could have stopped to have an actual game, but I did have my job to do. Which included more than chess with Gotham's scariest supervillain. Although he didn't look very intimidating fretting over a chess game.

Finally at the end of my tiring day I went to Jonathan's room, carrying his medication as per usual. Before I could even say hello he made another move.  
"Queen to C3." He mumbled while I walked into the room.

I laughed as he did, he even took the medication from me and swallowing it quickly, looking to the board and waiting for me to move.

He had at some point left the room and stolen an actual chess board. Or maybe he scared one of the other inmates into bringing it to him. Which ever it was, the board matched my mental one exactly. I took a few seconds to analyse the board, I could see what he was trying to do. Moving his queen to take my king, but in doing so he had left his own king open. And was completely ignoring my small pawn that was now in a prime position.

I toyed with the idea of letting him win, but he would figure out I had. And maybe it would do him some good to be knocked down a couple of pegs.

"You really should keep a better track of the pawns." I told him. His eyes scanned the board but he was too focused on beating me, he couldn't see what I was talking about.  
"The pawns are unimportant." He mumbled, eyes not leaving his queen. Waiting for me to move so he could beat me.

"Even a pawn can overthrow a king." I moved my hand to the pawn next to his king, knocking it over and claiming victory.

"Checkmate Crane."

**A/N**

A short chapter because I really wanted to end it on that bit at the end, sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

"Checkmate Crane." I smirked when he looked up to me in disbelief.  
"Wait… how?" He stood up and looked down at the board with a critical eye, maybe he thought I was joking. He scanned over the board from his feet, as if a higher birds eye would show him where he went wrong.  
"Told you Crane even a pawn can over throw a king." I held out my hand for him to shake but he just sat back down ignoring it.

"Rematch." He demanded, making me sigh.  
"Fine." I took back my hand. "It'll end the same way." I shrugged as he went about resetting the board.  
"A nurse beating me? I don't think so." He looked up to me expectantly. "Make your move."

"I'll make my move when you learn some manners." I left the room without another word. Although I heard Jonathan sighing as I shut his door. I may be a nurse, but I'm a nurse who doesn't take kindly to rude patients. Especially not when I've done everything I can to be nice and long-suffering with them. I can't help it if Crane is a sore loser.

I sighed as I finally finished my patient rounds that night, dragging my feet more than usual. My luck was Jennifer was home today, so I couldn't even drown my sorrows in a shared milkshake. I would have to go home by myself and deal with my problems like an adult…

So drinking wine out of a silly straw. Whimsical alcohol, my kind of one woman party. Unless of course Jennifer is in and wants to moan about the latest boyfriend, then I'll have to veto the straws and get another bottle. Thankfully I was stocked up, never know when you'll need a glass of red to forget the day.

I was already clocking out when my mobile rang. Think of the devil and she shall call.  
"Hello Satan." I greeted as I shrugged my coat on.  
"You're weird." I could hear Jennifer rolling her Kohl rimmed eyes at me. "Remind me why we're friends?"

"We're both too lazy to find new friends." I replied, knowing full well it was 50% of the reason.  
"Oh yeah, that's right. Anyway wondered if you wanted to come round?" I could hear the unmistakable clink of glasses and knew she was already pouring herself a glass of wine.

"No plans with Harrison?" I asked as I began to walk out of the Asylum. I waved to the night guard as I opened the door.  
"I asked if he wanted to watch the bachelor with me and he basically ran away." She huffed making me laugh.  
"If you're planning on making me watch the bachelor with you, fair warning, I'll run too." I laughed at the sigh I could hear.

"So neither my boyfriend or my best friend has any taste in reality television?" She asked with a pout, I could practically hear it.  
"I prefer to deal with my own reality rather then someone else's." I hugged my jacket tighter around me as the cold wind blew right through me. "Anyway aren't those kind of shows fake?"

She ignored my question and asked one of her own. "Are you heading home soon?"  
"Soon? I'm already out the door." I laughed, I had no one to wait for so I left on time. Maybe a minute or two earlier...  
"I'll put the kettle on then?"

"You not sharing your wine?" I asked, half offended.  
"Tea with whiskey and then wine. See you in two." She hung up before I could say bye, making me roll my eyes. She's lucky we're already friends or I would have not found her quirks quite as endearing as I do now, more rude than anything.

But all the same I quickened my step getting home. All thoughts of one Jonathan Crane at the back of my mind. The only worry plaguing me was if Jennifer really would subject me to an evening of trash television.

As I got closer to Jonathan's room the next morning, I tried to wipe the scowl off my face. Hopefully he isn't as rude this morning as he was last night, but I'm not in the business of putting much stock into miracles. Blame the cynic in me. But if I went in moody I would probably get the same attitude back. Fake it till you make it they say. Mind you, people say a lot of bullshit sometimes.

But I opened the door and plastered a fake smile on that I hoped seemed halfway real. "Good morning Jonathan." I trilled, getting his medication out of its packet, ready for him to knock back.

"I apologise for my comments yesterday, Hannah. I can see why you may have construed them as rude but that was not my intention." I stalled as Jonathan's voice reached me.  
"Oh... Err no problem?" I was surprised at the apology and almost thought I may have walked into the wrong room.

I looked up and Jonathan was already sitting at the desk with his chess board. Arms folded and eyes anywhere but me. It was the same Jonathan Crane, huh. Seems today is the day for miracles. Colour me surprised.

"I accept your apology." I handed him his medication and with a smirk began to head out of the door.  
"I thought you accepted my apology?" He called, slight panic in his voice.  
"I did." I paused just as i was about to leave the room. "Pawn to f5." I swore I seen the tiniest of smiles just before I left. A quirk tug of his lips before he went back to study the board.

"How are you so skilled at chess?" Jonathan asked. He had been following me around since this morning. I didn't mind, it was nice having some company for my rounds. Although I could have done with out the constant psychological commentary as he observed other patients and asked what medication I was administering.

"I used to play it with my dad." I explained as we walked down the hallway. I could have also done without the stares from staff and other patients. I ignored it as best I could, and if Jonathan noticed he didn't mention it either.  
"Used to?" He asked with a frown.

"He died when I was 16." I answered with a shrug, it wasn't that I didn't miss him. It had just been so long. It was my reality that was normal now.  
"That must have been difficult." Jonathan sounded sincere for once, slightly throwing me off. There was a first time for everything. Or maybe it was his 'psychology' voice.

"We were never very close. He was closed off, didn't know how to communicate with me, we had no middle ground. But we did have chess. We sometimes spent hours playing. When he was working or out of town we would play over he phone, he once even sent a postcard with only 'bishop to e4' written on it. We usually played without a physical board, so I got used to imagining one, remembering where each piece was. He could be halfway across the world and we would still be in the middle of a game."

I hadn't meant to say so much, it just kind of... came out. I wondered if this was some psychology trick. I could see why Crane had made such a good psychologist though. I actually wanted to tell him my whole life story.

"How did he die?" Jonathan asked after a pause.  
"Air plane he was on crashed. Most of the crew and passengers survived, but he was one of the unlucky ones." I tried not to remember the phone call my mum received, the funeral, the 'sorry for your loss'.

"At least you had what time you did have with him." He commented, making me smile at the memory of my dad and our love of chess. Happier thoughts.  
"Yeah, he was a good dad. In his own way. Were you close with your parents?" I asked, desperate for the conversation to be off me.

Jonathan's file was severely lacking in any kind of information, but most noticeably was family. There was nothing. I think his psychology inclined side had made sure not to give anything away in his sessions, nothing they could use against him. The doctors were having an exceptionally hard time with him, which I think Crane enjoyed.

But he laughed bitterly at my question.  
"No. I was abandoned by them both and left with my grandmother. She was less than... maternal." His eyes grew distance, as if he was retreating into his memories. But the scowl on his face indicated they were less than happy ones.

"I'm sorry you went through that." I tried to console him, I put my hand on his arm but he flinched away at the contact. "Oh, I'm sorry." I apologised taking my hand back.  
"No, it's OK. Sorry I wasn't paying attention, didn't expect it." He smiled slightly.

"I'll warn you next time." I joked and he chuckled with me. We lapsed into a silence as we went around my last few morning patients. But it was a comfortable silence, even pleasant. Which is two words I didn't think I would ever use to describe time spent with Dr Jonathan Crane.

Although, I think they've revoked his medical licence, after the whole experimenting on patients and fear gas... fiasco. Those seemed like pretty solid ground to do so. Human experimentation is frowned upon, especially without consent.

I was about to ask about fear gas and why he did it, when I spotted one of the new nurses in the hallway. She looked like she was having a hard time.  
"Give me one second." I excused myself from Jonathan and quickened my step to see if she needed some guidance.

I could remember my first week here, it was hard enough but our head nurse was also useless at teaching us anything. It was the blind leading the blind, only somehow worse. So I didn't mind imparting some of my hard earned knowledge with the next generation of nurses.

As I got closer I could see she was trying to juggle an open file and medication. I was about to ask her if I could help her when my eyes slid to her patient and I could see the glint of metal in his hand. As he lunged for the student nurse I quickly leapt forward, pushing her out of harms way but at the same time putting myself in the firing line. The man recovered from his target moving suddenly and grabbed a hold of me.

"What the hell!?" The student yelled, falling to the ground. Pills spilling onto the linoleum floor and papers scattering across the hallway. As she turned her face quickly changed as she could see the position I was in. The patient had a scalpel held up against my neck. I tried to stay as calm as humanly possible and told her.

"Get security. Now." She scrambled up, file forgotten and ran in the direction of the front desk.  
I could see the open file and the patients name. "Simon?" I ventured and his hold on me tightened.

"How do you know my name?!" He screamed into my ear, the scalpel getting dangerously close.  
"I'm a nurse here. I know all the patients." I held up my hands to show him I wasn't a threat. "I need you to put the scalpel down Simon." I tried, my voice shaking with fear.

But Simon wasn't listening to me, only tightening his grip, making me whimper. His hands so tight I could feel bruising already.  
"Simon? My name is Dr Jonathan Crane." Jonathan stepped closer to the patient holding me. I mouthed to him to 'back off' but he ignored me and looked to Simon.

"But right now I'm also a patient. So you can trust me, why don't you let the nurse go so we can talk?" He implored, actually sounding very convincing.  
"I can't." Simon muttered, his eyes darting all over he hallway, his arms shaking.

"And why is that?" Jonathan asked, taking a small step forward.  
But Simon didn't like that and dragged me back another foot. "Stay back!" He screamed, nicking my skin with the scalpel. It was so sharp even the smallest pressure was enough to cut my skin.

"I'm sorry Simon." Jonathan stayed where he was, holding up his hands in surrender. "Why can't you let the nurse go?" He asked again.  
"The spies, they're watching me. She's one of them!" I could hear the fear in his voice, but he wasn't making much sense. Spies? And what the hell was a student nurse doing with someone so mentally unstable?

"She's not a spy Simon, I promise you, she's my friend, we can trust her." Simon seemed to relax his grip on me slightly. But then a security unit came barrelling down the hallway. Simon once again gripped me tighter at the sight of them.  
"Gentleman please I'm handling the situation." Jonathan tried but one of them shoved him behind them and out of the way.

"Patient!" The front guard yelled. "Put your weapon down and let the nurse go." They pointed their guns at the man and this only made him more agitated. I also didn't like the odds of one of them hitting me. Can't we bring Jonathan back?

"I think we all need to calm down." I tried placating everyone but tensions were too high for any kind of peace keeping. I caught Jonathan's eye through the dense collection of Arkham guards.  
He stepped forward but was pushed back with the rest of the collected patients watching this.

"Let's the nurse go or we'll shoot!" The head guard yelled again, I was beginning to regret asking the nurse to get he guards. I should have just let Jonathan handle it. That way I won't be accidently shot. "We don't need to end this with bloodshed!" I tried. More concerned about my own blood than the patients behind me.

"Ma'am let us do our job."  
Your job might end up shooting me! But I guess I'll just stay calm, shall I? With guns pointed at my front and a scalpel wielding man behind me. Very calming. But I stayed as still as I possibly could. Not an easy task but I tried not to think of the potential loss of my life. Think of palm trees and cocktails in coconuts. Palm trees and coconut cocktails.

"Last chance patient." The guard warned for a final time, making Simon more erratic. I felt the blade shaking against my skin.  
"Simon, put the scalpel down. I'll talk to them, we can put this incident behind us." I tried to reason with him but then I felt his grip on me tighten.

"It's too late for that. I'm sorry." I felt the blade pushed closer, making me panic and scream as I felt it nip into my skin.  
"Shoot!" A bullet whizzed past my head and hit Simon in the shoulder. He roared in pain and I felt the scalpel slide off my throat and then ram into my shoulder as Simon fell. I screamed falling to my own knees with the pain.

The guards ran past me and piled on top of Simon, wrestling the scalpel from his hand as he fought.  
"You won't take me alive! I'll never talk!" He was yelling over and over again. Jonathan was at my side again, lifting my face up to assess if I was OK. Which I was definitely not.

"Fuck." I whimpered tears streaming down my face.  
"Sorry about this." I was about to ask what he had to be sorry about when I heard a sharp rip from my nurses scrubs. He pressed it against my neck. Surrounding the blade but not ripping it out, which was the only thing I really wanted to do right now. Even though I knew that wasn't the smart thing to do, but when there's a sharp piece of metal embedded into your shoulder, natural instinct is hard to fight.

I was in too much pain to register the fact my shirt was the only thing stopping me bleeding out. The only thing that did register was all my pain receptors, firing off into overdrive.

"This looks pretty bad." Jonathan took my hand and pressed it against the ripped fabric.  
"I need you to press down, OK? Can you do that?" He asked. I nodded wordlessly and he lifted me in his arms. I spared one last glance back to Simon.

He looked terrified, I couldn't understand why he had suddenly turned. He wasn't one of my patients which most of the high risk people were. Maybe he just slipped through the net.

I made a mental note to pull his file and look through it, stop some thing like this happening again to someone else. There must have been something we missed, people don't nearly commit murder on a whim. But right now, the only thing I can really think about is the scalpel lodged in my shoulder.

"Saving my life Jonathan?" I asked, desperate to take my mind off the pain I was feeling, the shock wearing off slightly now. It was making the pain sharper, but my mind a little clearer.

"I don't exactly understand it myself." He was breathing heavily, his face pale as he tried to find his way in the halls. He looked worried out of his mind. I would offer to walk, but I don't think my legs would be able to hold me up right now.

"Well, I'm glad you did." I murmured as my eyes began to grow heavy.  
"Yeah… Me too." He admitted quietly. That was the last thing I remember clearly, everything after was a haze. A painful haze, just another day working at Arkham Asylum...

* * *

A/N

Longer chapter so you can't hate me haha. Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know :)


	5. Chapter 5

"I understand that ma'am. But I feel fine, really I do-" I was on the one with the head nurse at Arkham. She was being incredibly unrelenting.  
"And I appreciate your enthusiasm to return to work, I only wish your colleagues shared it. But you need to rest Hannah. Those are orders from Dr Jeremiah himself."

I sighed when she said that. I really couldn't ignore him, he was the one who signs my pay checks.  
"How long do I need to be away?" I asked with a frown. Even though she couldn't see me, I hope she could hear how unhappy I was about this.

"A week." She replied simply.  
"A week?!" I only just stopped myself from screeching. "I can't have a week without pay, I really do feel fine to come into work-" She once again interrupted me, which was getting real old, real quick.

"It's a _paid_ leave of absence, so you don't sue the Asylum." She told me, I could hear a smirk in her voice.  
"Oh, how comforting." I frowned but was immediately reprimanded by the woman in front of me.  
"Don't frown Hannah! It will give you wrinkles." I felt a hand instantly rubbing my forehead but I shooed her away.

"Ma!" I whispered harshly. "I'm on the phone." She was buzzing around me like an over attentive bee. Maybe more accurately a wasp, bee's have a good work ethic and are round balls of happiness. There was nothing round about my mother, and she never worked a day in her life. I still loved her, but she tested the limits of that love sometimes.

"Have you had some water? Your skin is looking so dry." She was now feeling the skin on my arm and I swatted her away. She smiled before bustling off into the kitchen.  
"I'm going to get you some water, hydrate my poor baby."

I sighed heavily and went back to my phone conversation.  
"Sorry about that. Is there anyway to get it put down to a couple of days?" I asked, a little desperate. The sooner I get back to work, the sooner my mum leaves and goes back to her own home, in a different state.

"No, Sorry Hannah. You know who I would kill for a vacation? Take the week, relax for once." I sighed again but thanked her for calling and letting me know. I hung up just as my mother was coming through with a glass of water. An intense look of concentration on her face as she tried not to spill it when balancing on her stiletto heels.

I took the glass of water from her before she spilled it everywhere.  
"Thanks Ma." She grinned at me as I took a sip. Then made her way over to my sofa to fluff the cushions, for the fifth time.

It's not that I don't like having her here… but I didn't. I loved her, she was great, but her maternal instincts only had two settings. Zero or a hundred. In other words, she is either totally chill and laid back, or she is breathing down your neck.

It was frankly suffocating when she dialled it up to a hundred, and right now we were at 86. And I was feeling it. When she first arrived yesterday, she was at 100. Thankfully she had calmed down a little. But not by much.

I had called her after the incident, telling her I was fine and she didn't need to worry. But she had already packed a bag and was coming down. Insisting I needed her during this 'traumatic time'. I really was fine, it wasn't the first time a patient had attacked me. Just this time they managed to actually stab me.

It may have something to do with the fact that all those previous times, I had _trained _doctors around that _specialised_ in calming down _mentally ill patients_. Not cheaper to pay guards with too many guns and not enough brain cells. But that's just my theory.

I still hadn't fully explained it to my mum. There wasn't much time to do so in between all the fussing. She had fluffed every cushion and rearranged every item I owned. Something about Fengshui and energy flowing. I let her, it made her feel better at least.

But now sitting down on the fluffed sofa, she sat down next to me and looked very serious.  
"Now Hannah, if it's too, triggering. You don't need to tell me-" I stopped her mid sentence.  
"A patient had a psychotic episode and stabbed me with a scalpel." I said simply.

"You said as much on the phone." She shrugged. "I would have thought it would have had more of an effect on you. How did you survive?" She put a hand to her face as if she was about to cry, she wouldn't because her mascara was more expensive than my sofa but, it's the thought that counts. I held in my impatient sigh and patted her shoulder instead.

"Dr. Crane saved me-" Before I could explain much more she suddenly perked up.  
"A Doctor?! How exciting!" She giggled like a school girl. "Is he cute? Is he single? If not single, is he happily married or is there wiggle room-"  
I interrupted her quickly. "He's a _former_ doctor of psychology. And now a patient." The smile didn't shift from her face though.

"No one's perfect, except me. And anyway, that's what parole is for!" She grabbed my hands and squeezed them excitedly. She didn't live in Gotham and therefore didn't really know Crane's history. She didn't keep up with anything out of New York. Except who was sleeping with who and which socialite was caught snorting cocaine. All very exciting…

"Ma, the only way he would get parole is if he saved a buss load of adorable orphans from certain death." I rolled my eyes at the very idea. "And that's very unlikely, he isn't the 'hero' type."  
"He saved you though, didn't he?" As she said that with so much sincerity it made me hesitate. He did save me...

I quickly laughed and removed my hands from hers with a smirk.  
"Only because he would be down a chess partner." I got up and tried not to think about what my mother had just said. Putting it to the back of my head.  
"I'm hungry." I declared, making her jump up from her seat.

"I can whip together a salad!" She offered, sounding very excited at the prospect of leafy greens.  
"Rabbit food, really?" I whined but her eyes went down to my hips. Very obviously.  
"Yes. **Salad**." She disappeared behind my kitchen door and I stuck my tongue out at her. Quickly schooling my features back when she reappeared quickly.

"Why is the only thing you have in your fridge wine and take out containers?" She scolded me as I shrugged. It seemed good to me.  
"There's vegetables in the Chinese food." She quickly came back out of the kitchen.  
"We're going shopping, you're lucky I'm here. Giving you my love, and Kale." She grabbed her handbag and my hand. Both in a vice like grip.

Dragging me out of my apartment on her search for healthy food. I could tell this was going to be a very long week. I thought this was going to be a holiday? I think I would rather get stabbed again.


	6. Chapter 6

After a few hours and a trip to every 'organic' food shop in Gotham, I had a fridge full of gross green garbage. The raccoons living in the dumpster behind my apartment complex would be eating like tiny raccoon kings. No GMOs for those little princes.

My mum had finally went back to her hotel room she was staying in for the week. My apartment wasn't up to her standards. Which, although _slightly insulting_, suited me just fine. I finally had a few blissful moments of silence to myself. Joyful, serene- **son of a bitch is that my phone**?

My head snapped up and listened closely. It was definitely my phone, god fucking damn it. I groaned thinking who it could be. Surely I had dealt with my mother enough today, she wouldn't be calling me would she? Of course she might be to complain about her hotel or check if I was munching on some celery.  
'These sheets claim to be Egyptian cotton! HA not on your Nelly! I thought this was the Ritz, not motel six! Is that celery I hear or chips!? What is in your mouth young lady?!'

I took a look at the caller ID with a small prayer. But I was surprised by the name that popped up. 'Arkham Patient Line.' I shouldn't have been too surprised of course. Some of my patients had my personal number in case they needed to talk or had an issue they only felt comfortable telling me. No one really used it as I was always at work, they would usually find me by wandering around the halls for a little while. Or screaming loudly. Whichever.

I had only been absent for a day and a half, surely there couldn't be any problems yet. But maybe some of my more 'at risk' patients were informed, maybe they needed reassurance this was only temporary and I was coming back. Nevertheless, I picked up the call. Waiting for the automated voice to tell me who was calling.

"You have a call from Arkham Asylum, patients name..."  
There was a slight pause and a male voice began to speak. "Why would I say my name? She should already be aware it is me. This is utterly-" The familiar voice was cut off mid rant and replaced once more by the machine automated voice.  
"Would you like to accept this call? Please press one to accept the call or two to reject it."

I accepted it with a smile on my face as it patched me through and connected.  
"Jonathan?" I ventured, pretty sure already it was his annoyed voice I heard berating the automated calling service.  
"Hello? Hannah?" He obviously wasn't used to the Arkham patient phones, more used to his own in his office. Well what _used_ to be his office, before the whole… event.

"Hi Jonathan. This is… unexpected." I couldn't hide the surprise in my voice at hearing from him. I sat back down and folded my feet under me while I waited to find out what he needed. Maybe he was eager to continue our game of chess?

"I just wanted to check up on you." He muttered quietly, and I was glad he wasn't there to see the giant smile on my face.  
"That's _nice_ of you." I laughed slightly, knowing he was probably scowling down the handset at me.  
"No it's not." He argued weakly. Definitely scowling.

"The great Dr Crane has a heart!" I joked with a slight giggle, pausing when my cheeks started to blush... That's no… don't blush! I started to cover my cheeks even though I was very alone in my apartment.  
"You'll ruin my reputation." He joked back with his own chuckle, only serving to make me giggle and blush even more.

"How terrible for you." I dead panned when my giggles subsided. There was a slight lull in the conversation before Jonathan continued.  
"But really. How are you?" He turned serious after our brief joking.  
"I'm fine." I shrugged, not knowing what else to say. I really was surprisingly fine.  
"I was worried since you weren't at work." I could here the concern in his voice. "I looked for you."

I sighed as I explained the situation.  
"They won't let me return to work for a week. Have to take some time to deal with the 'trauma', their words not mine." I would have been worried about the call being recorded but I knew for a fact those recording machines haven't worked since the late 90s.

They just pretend they do, thank god the CCTV was still operational… For now at least. But calls aren't exactly a _funding priority_, especially when you would also need to employ someone to listen to them as well. And Arkham is all about cutting corners where they can. As long as it lines the big bosses pockets.

They may one day fix them, maybe a week after 'Never happening you optimistic fool'. Or possibly the day before 'Fucking government budget cuts. Pay your taxes.'

"A week? Well, that is standard procedure." Jonathan complained. "But how will we continue our chess game?" He asked with a hint of mischievousness in his voice. I knew chess would be brought up at some point. At least he asked how I was first.  
"You'll just have to wait." I tried but then I heard the rustling of paper on the other end of the phone.

"No, no, no. I have been working on an iron clad strategy. I'll follow our game on paper, we can play right now." I smirked at his insistence on playing again. Couldn't even wait 36 hours. There was a hopeful confidence in his voice, oh baby boy I'm about to set that hope on fire and dance on their ashes.

"You'll only lose." I warned him, to which he scoffed.  
"Our first game, I was merely unprepared. We must hurry though, I only have a few phone credits." The way you earn phone credits in Arkham is usually good behaviour or activeness in therapy sessions, I'm not surprised Jonathan doesn't have many. He took the first move immediately and we played for the next 10 minutes.

I chewed on a pack of red vines from my secret sugar stash as we played. Thanking whatever gods were out there that my mum hadn't used her blood hound nose and sniffed these out. My cookies and chocolate had already fallen to her. I listened to Jonathan's voice get more annoyed as I dominated the game. His '_iron clad_' game plan was crumbling to dust as he sighed and grumbled.

"And Jonathan, that is checkmate." I chuckled in victory.  
"Wait, no. How? Rematch." He demanded, but suddenly there was a slight pause. "The voice says I'm almost out of minutes." He mumbled angrily.  
"We'll have to postpone our rematch." I told him, beginning to feel tired.

"Presumably so. Recover quickly nurse Hannah, I can't afford to buy more phone credits." He grumbled which made me chuckle. So obviously he had been buying them off other patients, unsurprising.  
"Wait? Over throwing Gotham's very sanity doesn't pay well?" I asked with a gasp. Laughing when I heard him sighing.

I was about to thank him for his overwhelming concern for my well being by making me play chess when Jonathan started speaking again.  
"I am glad you are OK Hannah." He quickly hung up the phone without saying goodbye, leaving me with only the dial tone. For a second I didn't even move, but eventually my senses came back to me and I put the phone down.

That was unexpected? Not the chess game, I knew that would be coming eventually. But the care for me? That was totally out of left field. And honestly it threw me off a little. I decided to just go to bed, I was done with today. Being given leave, my mother invading my life, scoffing at my diet. And now Jonathan showing concern for me?

This day was just too _weird_.

I hope tomorrow is a little more… normal? Miracles happen right? But maybe not twice in one week.

I was waiting in the Police Station reception area, thankfully I was waiting alone. Mum had insisted on coming with me, but I managed to get her to go out shopping by telling her I didn't have a water filter on my kitchen tap. She just about had a series of panic attacks and feared for my H2O safety. She was really into all that **ALL BACTERIA WILL KILL YOU ****DEAD** trend, so I used it to my advantage for an hour or so alone.

"Hannah Carrey?" A voice called out my name and I jumped to my feet.  
"Yes, hello." I made my way over to the female officer who took me to a small office and told me to take a seat. I sat on the edge of the barely cushioned chair, curiously anxious. I think just being around police officers made me feel like I had broken the law. But I haven't… Not that I remember anyway...

I took my mind off my possibly repressed memories of lawless youth by looking around the office I was waiting in. It was well sized but seemed smaller due to the filing cabinets stuffed into every available wall space, and the piles upon piles of files scattered around everywhere. Not to mention the dozen or so post it notes with illegible handwriting. There must be some method to the madness… somewhere. Or maybe it was all just madness, who knows?

As I began to question this officers organisational prowess, I was snapped out of my thoughts when the door behind me opened. A man I recognised as Jim Gordon came bustling in. A bunch of files under his arm, a coffee in his hand and a wrapped sandwich poking out of his jacket pocket. He was as well organised as his office was. Funny, he looked better put together the many times I had seen him on 'Tonight in Gotham'.

"Hannah?" He asked holding out his free hand for me to shake, I nodded as I gave him a firm handshake back. He somehow managed to make his way over to the other side of his desk without creating an avalanche of papers. Taking out the files out from under his arm he selected the one he wanted and began to quickly read its contents.

"Sorry, I'm commissioner Jim Gordon." He apologised as he introduced himself.  
"Oh, I know. I've seen you on the television." I replied lamely, but he smiled warmly at me.  
"Well, I hope you won't judge me too harshly on that." He joked with me but I quickly jumped in.  
"Oh no! You're… great." I internally cringed. Oh god, why was I so pathetic? He merely smiled again and went back to the file in his hand and finishing reading it.

"So, Hannah. We have the incident report from Arkham Asylum, and a witness testimony from the other nurse involved, Nurse Anne Rodgers and the head guard, err oh Thomas Bradbury. So, there's just a few parts we need you to fill in if you could. In your own words, could you walk me through what happened?" He took out a pen and had it poised above his notepad waiting for me to begin. I tried to get the events in order in my head before I started sprouting nonsense.

"Well, I was going around doing my normal rounds, when I noticed Nurse Rodgers was struggling in the hallway. I remembered she was one of the junior nurses that just started and she was juggling papers and medications and wasn't paying attention to the patient next to her." As I thought back to the patient, Simon, I could remember he was shaking. Not in an impatient or agitated way, but trembling. His eyes darting around as if watching for someone.

I didn't think too much about it at the time because as soon as I seen the metal, I went into save the day mode. Which was incredibly stupid.  
"He, Simon." I carried on. "Had a scalpel in his hand and as I got closer I could see he was about to attack the nurse. So, I jumped forward intending to get us both out of harms way, but ended up just taking her place."

I paused, not able to stop thinking about the details I had missed before, how sweaty Simons palms were, his deep and shaky breathing. How did I miss all of that?  
"That was very brave of you." Gordon told me in the silence. I shook my head and smiled shyly.  
"Or very stupid." I laughed and he joined in, his moustache twitching.  
"You could say they're the same thing." He shrugged and then motioned for me to go on.

"Then I told nurse Rodgers to get security and I tried to calm down Simon, who was now holding the scalpel to my neck. And at the same time Dr Cr- I mean, patient Jonathan Crane." I quickly corrected myself, hoping Gordon didn't pick it up. "Tried to also calm down the fellow patient." Before I could go on, Gordon looked at me sceptically.

"Jonathan Crane was helping you?" He asked with a frown.  
"Yes, he was trying to get Simon to let me go." I told Gordon but he began to go back through the papers in the files.  
"No one mentioned him in their statements." He muttered to himself as he scanned the papers a second time.

I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't expect there would be any mention of him. "The guards came pretty quickly after and took over the situation. Poorly." I mumbled the last part but I could see Gordon's eyebrow twitch upwards in surprise as I insulted the Arkham security.

"They shot the patient and in doing so Simon plunged the scalpel into my shoulder." I paused and my hand went to the bandage wrapped around my wound. "Would you like to see?" I asked but Gordon quickly shook his head and went a little pale.

"That won't be necessary." He coughed and shivered a little. Guess he was the squeamish type.  
"After that, they apprehended the patient and Jonathan Crane took me to the Emergency Ward and from there I was transferred to the hospital." I realised that was the bare bones of what happened but Gordon had been furiously scribbling notes.

"Are you confident that it was Jonathan Crane who assisted you? Trauma can be remembered incorrectly-" Gordon asked, looking up to me.  
"He didn't assist me, he saved my life." I corrected Gordon, feeling slightly put out he would question my recollection of the events.  
"Of course, I'm sorry." He quickly surrendered his point and wrote something else down.

"Are you and Jonathan Crane close?" Gordon asked, innocently enough. But there was an underlining accusation there.  
"No more than a normal nurse and patient relationship." I tried, but even I knew that wasn't strictly true. Especially not with our chess games, him following me around the Asylum, saving me when he shouldn't of been involved and our late night phone call.

But I wasn't about to tell Gordon that and get my ass fired. It was a platonic relationship, nothing salacious was going on between us.  
_Yet. _A very wrong voice whispered in the back of my mind. Shut up, shut up, shut up. There was nothing going on, nothing at all.  
_Yet. _If you don't shut up I swear to-

"But he did feel compelled to step in and save you?" Gordon asked, implying what my brain was furiously trying to deny.  
"I'm sure there is CCTV footage, showing that he just happened to be there at the same time and stepped in. I'm not his doctor and can't vouch for his actions or psychological state. That's not my area of expertise." I bluffed, I think, quite well. And Gordon must have been fooled too because he nodded.

Phew, that was close.  
"We actually do have a copy of the CCTV." Wait, what? Oh... **fuck.**  
"Would you be prepared to watch it with me? Just to refresh your mind on the events, correct any mistakes in your statement?" He asked me, producing a VHS tape from behind his desk. Like some sneaky moustached wizard. A VHS? They still make those? It shows how behind our system was and the Gotham City police department also. Was I in some zany 90's sitcom?

I nodded as casually as I could. Please don't show Crane and me chatting and giggling. Please don't show Crane and me chatting and giggling. Please don't show Crane and me chatting and giggling.  
I begged whatever deity out there was listening. If any, I'll sacrifice any amount of chickens, but not like real chickens, that would be gross and messy. I don't think I has the athletic abilities to catch a live chicken, never mind kill it. But I had **so many** frozen chicken nuggets, they count right?

I was surprised at the VHS tape but maybe even more so that Gordon still had a video tape player hooked up to a small T.V. Gotham is really at the forefront of technology isn't it. We're maybe one step ahead of the Amish. I'll just go wash my bloomers by the river.

He slid the tape in and it played static a few seconds before a grainy picture showed up. No HD here folks. But I could see clearly enough that it was the scene of the attack. Pointed straight at the unfolding scene, thankfully not showing the hallway. I showed up a few seconds later and the events played out how I had told them.

Crane appeared after me and I pointed it out to Gordon.  
"There he is." I said with only a small amount of smug in my voice. "Could you turn it up?" I asked Gordon as I could barely hear some audio. Gordon picked up his remote and began pressing the volume button as I strained my ears.  
"The spies! They're… me! She's… of..." I could barely hear Simons voice but one word sprang out at me. Spies?

"Can you hear what's being said?" Gordon asked me but I shook my head.  
"The audio quality is even worse than the picture quality." Which wasn't a lie, but I could hear small snippets. But they sounded mostly like nonsense, they just triggered my memory of what did happen.

Gordon paused the video and was about to turn it off. "I won't make you watch the rest." But I stopped him before he did.  
"It's fine." I assured him. "I want to see it." I knew what had happened, of course, I was there and the main star. But I wanted to see if there was anything I hadn't remembered. Anything I had managed to somehow miss, I was a little preoccupied at the time, you know with a blade sticking into my shoulder and everything.

"Are you sure?" He asked, and I nodded my eyes glued to the small screen. He pressed play and we watched the rest of the video play out. The guards showed up and there was a few moments of silent back and forth. Then they took their shot and I was stabbed in the shoulder, I fell to the ground and the guards rushed past me to grab Simon and subdue him.

Jonathan was over just a second after and ripped my scrubs to stop the bleeding in my shoulder. I think I may have blushed slightly when that happened. Watching it, even in grainy footage, was embarrassing. I tried to focus on the footage and noticed something I hadn't noticed at the time. Just before Jonathan lifted me up and took me to the emergency wing.

He was very interested in Simon, watching him for a few too many moments. As if he was collecting data, and it seemed more than just curiosity. It was almost as if he was watching the results of an experiment...

* * *

A/N

Hello guys! Hope you like this chapter. Also let me know if i'm going overboard with the _italics_ and **bold**. I've been a little heavy handed with them, or do you like them?

Anyway, shorter chapters but quicker updates :) Hope you're all enjoying this fic. Love ya butts x


	7. Chapter 7

That night I had gone into stress cleaning, since being at the police station this morning I couldn't stop thinking of Jonathan's interest in Simon. Especially when I was bleeding out on the floor right in front of him. But I'm not thinking about that, I'm thinking about how dirty my oven is. Yes, utmost of importance to clean this appliance. That I use… all of the time… to heat up my take-aways...

It must sparkle! I went under the sink grabbing a scouring pad, a bucket and my strongest cleaning solution. I can't possibly think of Jonathan when this job was so important to do, right now. It couldn't wait a single second later.

Sitting down in front of my oven I opened it cautiously. And in all fairness it did actually need cleaning, even though I didn't use it much I hadn't cleaned it since moving in. Which was a _while ago_. I preferred my meals of the microwave variety or I pay someone else to cook for me, and bring it to my house. All my meals ideally end in a ding or a knock on my door.

As I thought of how lazy I was, the Queen of leisure who taught me everything I knew about laziness strolled through my flat. Tutting when she found me sitting cross legged in front of my dirty oven.  
"You know darling, you can pay people to do that for you?" She leaned on the counter and she sipped on her rapidly declining glass of wine.

"I am aware, but I'm fully capable of doing it myself." I tried to tune her out but she was nothing if not persistent in her attempts at advice.  
"It's not that I don't think you're capable sweet pea. But why would you want to do it?" She snorted to herself as she finished off her drink, draining the last few drops. There was a sudden beep on her phone and she began to gather up her bag and coat with a smirk.

"Alright love, you have fun. I must be going." I removed my head from my oven.  
"You're not driving are you?" I asked, shocked. She was pretty tipsy, I didn't trust her behind the wheel when she was fully sober, never mind buzzed.

"Of course not! I called an Uber! It's what all the kids are doing honey." She showed me the app with a giggle. Apparently, Rupert was here to pick her up. And she was thrilled.  
"Oh, Rupert." She wiggled her eyebrows at me. "He sounds nice, shall I set you two up?"  
'I would rather jump off the roof' I thought quietly to myself. "Please refrain from match making mother." I said instead.

"Spoil sport, maybe I'll give my number..." She mumbled as I took off my industrial strength rubber gloves and hugged her before she went for her ride.  
She recoiled slightly. "Honey, you smell like bleach."  
"Have a nice night mum." I said with a slight sigh.  
I don't know if she had plans for the rest of the night, but it was safer not to know. It was depressing when your mother had more of a social and romantic life then you do. So I preferred my blissful ignorance.

I walked her to the door and waved as she vanished down the hallway to meet _Rupert_. I hope she doesn't start handing out my number to every male Uber driver she meets or hers for that matter. I was about to go back to my oven cleaning, which I had barely started, when I heard my name being called.

"Hannah? Woo-hoo, over here!" I turned to see Jennifer making her way through the hall door.  
"You have impeccable timing." I complimented her when she neared. She gave me a confused look so I explained. "You just missed my drunken mother." I explained but she looked a little put out.

"You're kidding? I love your mum." She didn't wait for an invitation and strode into my apartment, flopping down on the sofa. Making herself right at home as she kicked off her shoes. I honestly didn't mind, it was routine at this point. I did however pick up her shoes and put them by the door, knowing my luck my clumsy ass would trip over them and rip out my stitches.

And I could use a Jennifer themed distraction. Cleaning my oven wasn't as glamorous and fun as I made it sound. I know, crazy.

"Work is so boring without you." Jennifer complained as I sat down next to her, grabbing a pillow and hugging it close to my chest. "I have to get my own coffee and everything!"  
"Oh no, how horrific for you." I dead panned, rolling my eyes at her theatrics. I was a glorified coffee machine to the girl.

"And Nurse Edna, she has taken over all your patients, she is just about tearing her hair out. Well, at least what's left of it." Jennifer laughed to herself as I whacked her with my pillow.  
"That's cruel Jen! You know she had to cut it off after it caught fire from her birthday cake!" I scolded my best friend, trying hard to keep the smile off my face.

"And Dr. Freedmen hosed her down with the fire foam! Oh, that was my favourite office party!" She was laughing so hard now she had to clutch her sides. I couldn't help the small chuckle that left me as I remembered the incident. In retrospect it was funny, as long as you weren't the birthday girl. Poor Edna, being a source of ridicule. Her and her poor, incredibly flammable, hair. I think it was all the hair spray.

"Well, regardless of her hair, or lack of." She easily deflected another blow from my pillow. "I expect you'll be getting a call sooner rather than later. Begging you to come back early. Your bloody patients will be driving her into her own Asylum room soon."  
"Are they that bad?" I asked surprised, the were usually a cake walk for me.

"They either demand to know where you are, refuse to take medication from her or throw temper tantrums." Jen rolled her eyes and mimed pointing a gun at her temple and firing.  
"So, you think I'll be back before the week is done?" I asked hopefully.  
"You're so weird for wishing away a **paid **holiday, but for sure. I overheard her bringing it up to Dr. Arkham before I left tonight." She grinned, proud of her detective work.

"Jen, that's called _eavesdropping_ and we've talked about that." I tried to give her a stern frown but I was honestly happy to be going back to work, potentially early. I was going crazy with nothing to do, evident by my oven cleaning.

"Speaking of things I shouldn't be doing. I got the Simon Harding file for you." Jen reached into her oversized bag and pulled out the beige folder. But before handing it over she grinned and asked me.  
"Now aren't you happy I'm a cute little rule breaker?" She wiggled the folder in front of me making me laugh.

"Ecstatic." I admitted. "Hand it over. Please." She let my take the folder from her hands and sighed at me.  
"All work and no play makes Hannah a dull girl." She whined, delivering a sharp poke to my ribs. I got a shock and dropped the file to the ground.

"Jen!" I complained which only prompted another poke. "That's it!"  
I jumped over to her and began tickling her. Soon the file was forgotten as I chased my best friend through the flat. Shrieking as we tickled and ran away from one another.

A moment of pure child like joy as the Asylum was long forgotten in my mind. No thinking of patients or the drama of the last few days. Just two best friends playing at being immature kids again. I would always treasure these times.

After a few more giggles and some office gossip, Jen finally went home for the night. As I shut the door my eyes went directly to the file lying discarded on the floor. Hopefully they held the answers that I needed, but I was way too sober to process it right now. I need wine. Approximately a 'fuck ton' should do. Hopefully my help herself mother had left me with a bottle or two.

Of course, my most expensive bottle was drained and empty. But she had gracefully left my cheap stash untouched. I grabbed one at random and uncorked it. Do I need a glass? Yeah, let's keep it at least a little classy Hannah. I grabbed my biggest wine glass and poured a generous serving. Which might have been half the bottle, but it's still only one glass. The bottle counts as a glass right? Don't worry about it. I wasn't.

With my liquid fortification at the ready, I grabbed the file off the floor and took it over to my table. Setting it down, I just stared at it for a while. Sipping at my wine as I eyed it over. I wasn't quite brave enough to open it just yet. But Jen did go through a lot of trouble to get this for me, true she mostly doesn't give a single fuck even if she had been caught. But still.

I decided to put my big girl pants on and open the file. But not before taking an extra large gulp of Dutch courage. Or Italian vine yard red, the best $3.99 I **ever** spent.

**Patient forename: Simon  
Patient surname: Harding  
Date of birth: 05/09/1981  
Sex: Male  
Marital status: Divorced  
Religion: N/A  
Patient number: 528667241  
Date of admission: 21/10/2010  
Occupation: Engineer **

I skimmed over the everyday information, not giving it much thought. Skipping straight to what I wanted to know the most.  
**Transferred from: Gotham General Hospital  
Reason for admittance: History of depression and suicidal tendencies. Found unconscious at home by ex-wife after ingesting a harmful amount of medication ****and alcohol. S****uspected ****2****nd****suicidal attempt ****in last 6 months.**

That could partly describe some of Simons actions that day. I knew depression could sometimes bring on paranoia but not to the point of violent delusions. And the report didn't mention these as noticeable symptoms, which they should have. But how could that be? Were they simply undiagnosed, had the admittance staff missed something? But they were usually so thorough in past patients.

I went over his doctors and session notes. It was obvious from these that he had major depressive disorder and a high risk of self harm and suicide. But attacking others? He wasn't even on the spectrum for a risk of that. Not one single indication. Even for his ex wife which became evident through reading, had cheated multiple times and left him soon after. Understandable, but he felt no animosity towards her, just guilt. He was an alcoholic but not a violent one.

What had happened to change that? You don't go from hurting yourself to hurting another person with no trigger. He had only been admitted two weeks ago, a week after Crane, I noticed with a sigh. What was his room number? I looked over the notes again and found it, 246. That was only a few doors down from Crane's own room. I didn't want to suspect Crane, but the thought just wouldn't leave my mind. There was too many coincidences.

The absolute and sudden deterioration of Simon's mental health.  
The new symptoms of rage, violence and fear that mimicked the effects of Crane's fear toxin.  
They were both admitted around the same time.  
Had close room proximity.  
And Simons completely unprovoked and unpredictable attack on a nurse he barely knew.

There wasn't just one or two similarities, there was too many links to Crane, and I wasn't a big believer in coincidences. There was always a reason, you just have to find it. And I intended to do just that.

If it wasn't Crane then there was something else at play. And even though I wanted that to be true, I wanted to believe in my heart that Crane had changed for the better. But the evidence and my head weren't as easily swayed.

Although the evidence that pointed to Crane was enough to begin to convince me, I knew others wouldn't be as quick to believe me. After all I was just a nurse, I wasn't a doctor with a PHD and doctorate. Which meant my opinion wasn't as important as others. No matter how experienced I was.

I need concrete evidence before anyone would believe a word I said. And right now all I had was circumstantial. But to get that evidence, I couldn't be around Crane. I didn't like to admit it but I was starting to like him. And in more than a _chess partner_ way. More than a nurse should feel about her patient way. And it killed me to admit that.

But being so close to him, even if evidence fell onto me from 50 stories up I would probably brush it off. The more I was around him, the more I liked him. And with that the more I wanted to believe it wasn't him, that there was something else, some other explanation. I needed some professional distance before I would able to see things for how they were.

Maybe Jonathan was playing me for a fool, using his fear toxin right under my nose and I was too infatuated to see it. Laughing at how much of an idiot I was to believe he was changing. But it looked like he was going back to his Scarecrow ways.

And if he was. I intended to find out and stop him.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning hoping to have the same determination I had last night. But I was left with the over whelming desire to stay in bed and only leave to bring back my Post mates food order. Like some kind of modern bear, bringing food to my den to hibernate. That sounded like a good life. A preferable life.

And being able to tear a man limb from limb for looking at me the wrong way, didn't sound too bad either. Don't mess with my fuzzy ass. I'll fuck you up, **grizzly bear style**.

That's the dream anyway. The ultimate dream. Another thing bears don't have to deal with, phones. Probably for the best, their claws wouldn't really be touch screen friendly and the reception in the woods would be appalling. Also the whole, they don't talk human, but I guess it wouldn't be a problem if they talked to other bears. Bear-book, instapaw, snap- Leonardo Decaprio's legs- chat.

Thankfully my phone wasn't far from my den of blankets and was on the night stand, in paws reach. I grabbed it blindly and answered it groggily, mad at being awoken from my slumber. "Hello?"  
"Hello Hannah." I recognised the voice immediately. The head nurse, Edna Henry.  
"Oh. Nurse Henry. Hello." I cleared my throat and woke up with a start, I hadn't expected a call off the head nurse until my week was up. But I guess Jennifer was right and I was wanted back sooner rather than later.

"Did I wake you?" She asked making small talk. I glanced over at my alarm clock and realised it was 10 a.m. already. I had slept in much later than I thought.  
"No, no of course not. I was just… resting." I lied. Yes she had woken me up, but I wasn't about to admit to that.

"I'm glad to hear it. But the reason I'm calling is I was wondering if you would be interested in coming back to work a little earlier?" She asked, sounding as indifferent as she usually did. "I know you're still on leave and you should only accept if you feel rested enough, of course."  
I was about to accept immediately but I hesitated. Going back to work meant being in close proximity to Jonathan again, and I was still unsure about him after learning what I had.

"If you're not ready Hannah..." She trailed off and I quickly shook myself and answered.  
"No, I'm ready. I'm sorry I was just thinking about it. Of course I would love to come back to work. When would you like me to come back?" I asked pushing past my thoughts.  
"Well, that's the thing, _today _would be ideal. Get you back to your patients as soon as possible. How does that sound?"

I caught the overtly obvious relieved tone in her voice.  
"That sounds great." I lied, there was one patient I wasn't excited to get back to.  
"Your morning duties are already covered so take your time, and if you could pop in to my office for a quick chat before you get back to work?" I agreed and we ended the call.

I groaned as I realised what I had just agreed to. No hibernating for this grizzly bear, just as I was coming around to the idea too. Now I had to put on people clothes. And I know Nurse Henry had said to take my time. But I spoke her language, and that really meant 'get your ass moving now you lazy lay about before I make you scrub the toilets with your own toothbrush.' I shuddered at the mere thought.

I threw off the covers, only just managing not to scream and crawl back under them. The cold air only made the urge even stronger. But I padded over to my bathroom like the adult I try to be and jumped in the shower, needing to wash off the last remnants of sleep that clung to me still. And because I stank, frankly. I had a fitful nights sleep full of nightmares and sweating. The result was very little sleep and the body odour that would kill any vegetation in my home... if there was any. That house warming fern off Jen was lucky it died the week I moved in.

When I jumped out of my shower my phone was ringing... again. I sure was popular today. I hope it wasn't Nurse Henry telling me not to come in. I had showered, I had **committed** now.

But the caller I.D showed it was mother calling instead. I picked up and held it in the crook of my shoulder as I dried off.  
"Ma?" I answered, curious. Why was she calling? I hope she didn't want to do anything with me today. Doubtful though.

"Hey honey!" Her voice was overtly cheerful this morning. She wasn't usually so chipper until after her morning margarita. "How are you feeling?" She asked with too much concern.  
"I'm fine. In fact work called, they said I can start back again today." I replied, suspicious.  
"Oh that's terrific honey! I was actually going to bring that up. I don't think you need me hanging around any more. Since you're feeling so much better." She giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for being there for me though." I said even though she hadn't done much other than drink my wine and critique my life choices. Oh and not to forget the over abundance of Kale taking up fridge space. But I still appreciated the effort at least.

"Oh honey no problem! It's what mums do! Well I'm going to head back to New Jersey, the girls are planning a holiday to Las Vegas so I want to get back in time to help plan." There it was, the real reason for leaving. "If it was up to them it would be bingo and knitting! I'm thinking more Casinos and Chippendale's!" Another round of giggles followed as I rolled my eyes. This woman critiques **my life choices.** Unbelievable.

"That sounds fun." I commented, I'm sure she went on holiday with 'the girls' just last month. But that was none of my business. "I hope you have a nice time."  
"Thanks sweetie pie. Are you sure you're OK if I go back? You don't need me?" She sounded concerned which made me smile. We had our difference but she was still a concerned mother. When it suited her of course.

"I'll be fine Ma. You go back. It's been lovely having you though." Jennifer would be crushed she didn't get to party with my mum. Maybe next time, or never. The later suited me just fine.  
"It has been lovely hasn't it? We should do this more often. Well honey, I'll let you get ready for work. The next flight isn't too long away so I'll have to leave for the airport now." Mum never was good with goodbyes.

"Love you Ma."  
"Love you too baby." She made some kiss noises before she hung up and I sighed. That was good timing. But now there really was nothing stopping me from going back to work. I finished getting ready and headed out the door for Arkham. Once more into the fray dear friends. Once more.

One nearly missed, short bus trip later and I was walking into the front doors of Arkham. I wasn't nervous coming back, this was like a creepy demented second home to me. Which really should be worrying. But I made my way in regardless, greeting everyone with a smile and wave.

Collecting my badge back from the receptionist and making my way to Nurse Henry's office. Affectionately nicknamed 'Alcatraz' by some of the… harsher nurses. Which I didn't condone, but the walk there did make me feel like I was walking towards a life sentence.

I knocked and waited for her voice to beckon me inside. When she did I opened the door and could see her smiling, relieved as she watched me enter.  
"Hannah, it's so great to see you back." She directed me to the seat in front of her desk and I sat down gingerly while pinning my ID badge back onto my uniform.

"Good to be back." I replied with a strained smile. I didn't enjoy these 'meetings'. I felt like I had been pulled into the teachers office after being caught smoking with the older boys and girls.  
"And are you sure you're ready to be back?" Her voice was surprisingly concerned.  
"Yes, I'm-" I didn't have a chance to finish before she clapped her hands once and stood up from her chair with a bright smile.

"Fantastic!" She exclaimed, standing up so suddenly I shot up too. Surprised by how fast she moved, for such a… full figured lady. "Well let's not not dawdle Hannah. Let's get you back." She began to shoo me out her office, when she asked me to meet her before I got back into work, I had expected a lengthier meeting. I guess Jennifer was right, she really was eager to hand my patients back to me. All apart from one though.

Before she could hustle me out of the room completely, I stopped her.  
"Nurse Henry, I was actually hoping to discuss one patient in particular with you though. Before I go back to work." She hesitated and her smile faltered slightly.  
"Oh?" She questioned, pausing before sitting back down and prompting me to do the same.

"I was hoping to be moved off a certain patient, if that's OK?" If there was a time to bring up the subject, it was now.  
"Oh, that should be fine. Which patient?" She asked, genuinely interested. This was the first time in my career here I had ever asked to have a patient moved to someone else. She must be perplexed as to who had finally exceeded my limitations as a psychiatric nurse.

"Jonathan Crane." I told her simply.  
"Oh, really?" She looked to me confused but I simply nodded. Not wanting to expand on my reasons, like I was thinking last night there was no way she would believe me if I told her the truth. Not yet anyway.

"That's... fine, of course we have some other nurses who can take over for you with him. I had thought you two were beginning to get along though. I'm quite surprised." She mumbled the last part but I decided to not begin a whole conversation about it.  
"Thank you, I appreciate that." I said instead.

"Well, just go about your normal duties and remove him from your roster. I'll have another nurse moved to him tomorrow, so could you do his evening and nightly medication? Just for today?" Nurse Henry smiled but I wanted to throw something at her face. No it wasn't alright! But how can I say no when she smiles at me? I'm a sucker like that.

"Of course. That's fine." I tried to smile back, but I'm 100% sure it came out as a grimace instead.  
"Excellent. Well then, let's get you settled back in." She finally managed to lead me out of her office this time. Her idea of 'settling me in' was walking me to the nurses main station and then walking away. Thanks Nurse Henry. Very helpful.

There was someone even happier to see me though.  
"Hannah!" Jen squealed happily as she looked over the desk and seen me. Uniform and ID badge present.  
"I'm back." I leaned over the desk and took the coffee she had just made beside her. "Sorry, I need this." I apologised a I drank her caffeine hit. She didn't look annoyed though, more happy her work buddy was back. I would probably end up making her another later anyway.

"When did she call you?" Jennifer asked with a chuckle.  
"This morning. About..." I gave my watch a quick check. "Half an hour or so ago." I continued gulping down the sickly sweet coffee. I don't know which it had more of in here, coffee or sugar, Jennifer did make a truly atrocious cup of coffee. No wonder she wanted me back to make her it.

"So she couldn't take another afternoon of your patients." Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Weakling."  
"Would _you_ like my patients?" I tested her and she quickly shook her head.  
"No thank you. I prefer this side of the desk." I handed her back her empty coffee mug after I had drained it for all it was worth, even if it did taste like sugary petrol.

"I have to start my rounds." I sighed and was about to leave when she held her cup up.  
"Not so fast Miss Carrey! Fill her back up." Jennifer complained. A bad part of me wanted to make a run for it, knowing she couldn't chase me in her heels she insisted on wearing to work.

But another part of me knew she would ditch them and probably rugby tackle me. It was useless to resist. So instead I sighed and grabbed her cup, making my way to the break room to make her another. I should of just done this in the first place, then at least the coffee would have been half decent.

But I could feel the coffee and sugar start to work. I started my rounds shortly after. I decided to do the mature thing with Jonathan. And avoid him like the plague. It was remarkably easy as he was back in his room without me to follow around, of course he didn't realise I was back so far. And I wasn't about to go make a room call just yet.

I was going to avoid him until it was absolutely necessary to see him, I wish Nurse Henry had moved me off him immediately, but no rest for the wicked I guess. And she wasn't exactly fairy godmother material. So I was stuck, but I was slightly amused by the image of nurse Henry with wings and a wand but I quickly focused back on work.

"OK Trevor, I'll see you later on for your medication. No, it'll be me. No Nurse Henry won't be back. Trevor she isn't a goblin. Yes I'm sure she's human." I sighed just thinking what Trevor must have said to poor Nurse Henry when she was looking after him. I finally left his room after assuring him I was back for good now. He wouldn't let me out until I assured him for the hundredth time and only then was he satisfied.

When I finally left the room a familiar face was waiting outside for me.  
"Jonathan!" I squeaked when I came face to face with him. He raised an eyebrow at my significantly higher than normal octave in speech.  
"Hannah." He replied in a normal human voice.

"This is a surprise. I thought you were on forced vacation for a week?" He questioned. "When did you come back?" He was leaning against the wall outside of the room I had been in. How did he even know I was back? And where I was. Could he smell the chess on me?

"I've not been here long, just making my way through my patients. Letting them know I was back, giving them their medication. I was going to see you soon." I lied, my voice cracking. Jonathan looked at my dubiously, seeing through my weak lie but shrugging his shoulders.

"It's fine." He folded his arms as he studied my face. I felt extremely nervous under his scrutiny and tried to hide behind my hair.  
"What?" I asked him, slightly annoyed by his staring.  
"You're acting strangely." He commented and I had to admit I was being quite obvious. There was no future for me in being a secret agent, it simply wasn't in the cards. 7 year old me is **SCREAMING**.

"No I'm not." I defended lamely. He only raised an eyebrow in response to my defence, not even dignifying it with a response. "I have to get back to work." I mumbled.  
I walked past him and I could feel his stare boring into my back as I left. Going into my next patients room quickly, sighing in relief when the door closed and I was out of Jonathan's eyesight.

"Monty, it's so good to see you again too. No nurse Henry won't be coming back. **Why** does everyone keep calling her a goblin?"


	9. Chapter 9

Trying to avoid Jonathan was proving more difficult than I thought it would be. It seemed he was waiting around every corner, just waiting for me. After the first failed attempt he didn't try and talk to me again, just watched me curiously. At least I hoped it was just curiosity, it was hard to tell what he was thinking at the best of times.

But I couldn't avoid him forever and at the end of the day I had to stop by his room to give him his medication. I did try to feign a sudden bout of sickness to try and get someone else to do it for me, but no one would volunteer to go. Seems like I was the only one crazy enough to go in there. Lucky me I guess.

I had left him until last, trying to somehow get out of going in there. But eventually the time had come and I was standing outside his room. I had thought to just 'forget' to give him his medication, but my conscience wouldn't let me. Damn thing.

I steeled myself and took a deep breath before pushing open the door. Jonathan was sitting on a chair next to his bed, leaning back with his arms crossed, long legs stretched out before him. He was watching the door and immediately his eyes darted up to me as I entered.

"Hannah." He greeted sounding bored.  
"Jonathan." I quickly closed the few steps between us and handed him his tablets. He took them and the glass of water from me without fuss, but didn't make a move to put them in his mouth. I watched him expectantly, he knew I couldn't leave until I was sure he had taken them. He had been a doctor here after all.

"You have to take-" I began but was quickly interrupted.  
"Would you care for a game of chess?" He asked, gesturing to the chess board sitting on his desk. The pieces ready for a new match.  
"I don't think that's... appropriate." I said simply, eager to leave.

"Why are you avoiding me all of a sudden?" He asked, putting the tablets down on the table that sat beside him.  
"I'm not." I lied, crossing my arms over my chest. Feeling very uncomfortable in this conversation, but I still couldn't leave.

"Yes you are. Don't lie to me." He warned, a coldness crossing over his face as he watched me. "It wouldn't have anything to do with your friend Jennifer making a copy of someone's patient file would it?" His question surprised me, so much so that I was silent for a moment.  
"I-I don't know-" I tried to lie again.

"Don't lie to me." Jonathan shot up from his chair and I took a startled step back. I wasn't expecting such a sudden move from him and couldn't hide how it surprised me. I quickly schooled my features back into a calm expression, or as calm as I could muster and told Jonathan.  
"I've asked for you to be moved onto another nurse. I think that's for the best." I didn't answer his question and instead avoided it.

"And you're not going to tell me why?" I couldn't look into his eyes as he asked me so I instead focused on the floor.  
"It will be effective tomorrow morning. I hope you'll get along with your new nurse, but this is probably the last time we'll interact." I tried to act as professional as I could but I really wanted out of here. "Jonathan, can you take your medication please."

He looked from his medication to me and took them in his hand. "I will." He relented, almost too easily. "If you'll answer one question." Ah, there was the catch.  
"What is it?" I asked, impatient to leave.  
"Is it because of Simon?" His calculated gaze stared straight into my eyes.

"Jonathan, take your medication." Was all I responded with.  
He smirked when I said that. "That's a yes." He popped the pills into his mouth and washed them down with a quick gulp of water. He showed me his now empty mouth and I turned around to finally leave the room.  
"I'm surprised you figured it out." I heard him say as I reached the door.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked, hoping he would maybe just admit to the whole thing. That would be more than enough evidence. He might even let something crucial slip.  
"I don't think I need to. Goodnight Hannah." He laid down on his bed with a smirk on his face and I left the room with a scowl on mine.

That infuriating bastard. I knew I couldn't fool him for that long, avoiding him like I had been, but I didn't expect him to know why. Or to have seen Jennifer copying the file for me, was she careless? Or was he just annoyingly observant. I expected the former, or maybe a mix of both.

So I was right, Jonathan was going back to his Scarecrow ways, and I was the fool thinking he had changed. It was stupid of me to believe he even _could_ change. I was angry. More so at myself though, for being duped, by a patient!

In all my years here it had never happened, every single time someone tried to play me I could see right through it. Sociopaths, extreme narcissists, compulsive liars. None had managed to play me like Jonathan had.

Maybe it was the game of chess. Such a simple reminder of my father. A man who never lied to me, or tricked me. Maybe too honest at times, sure. And he wouldn't have won any father of the year awards, but he tried his best. And I knew that. Jonathan reminded me of him, in some strange ways. His honest unfiltered opinion, his careful way of choosing his words before he spoke, his intelligence, and his kind blue eyes.

But Jonathan, he wasn't my father. Jonathan Crane was a manipulator, a sociopath, a man who had done terrible things. Nothing like the man who raised me and left me too soon. At least now I could see the truth, I wouldn't be a fool any longer. But it would be a difficult endeavor to get anyone else to believe me though.

Mere weeks ago he had been throwing Gotham into chaos and fear, but since then he has been a model patient. Or so it had appeared. Being the only one who knows the truth was making me feel a little unhinged myself. It would be ironic, spending years treating patients to end up one myself. The prospect was not appealing.

To avoid having my own padded cell, I couldn't tell anyone what I knew without concrete evidence. And to keep Jonathan from doing any more 'experiments', I would have to keep a close eye on him. Maybe even try and get him to confess. And if I could get it on tape... then no one could refute that. A plan began to formulate in my mind.

And it was so crazy… It might just work...

* * *

A/N

Hey guys, hope you're enjoying the story! Let me know if you would be so kind ❤


	10. Chapter 10

It had been two long weeks. It was a lot easier to avoid Jonathan without having to give him his medication, not that he was making it easy for me. Why would he? It seemed everywhere I went I would feel his eyes on me, and I wouldn't always be able to spot him either. Which worried me even more than his intense stare.

And I knew that it was him, I didn't exactly have a lot of angry sociopaths stalking me at my place of work. The pool of suspects was very small, so small it was just Crane. But what could I do? Say one of the patients was mentally ill? They _all _were, kind of the point of a mental asylum. And he knew I couldn't do anything but take it. The fucker.

But I kept reminding myself I had to get some evidence against him, if not for me then for Simon. Right now he was looking at attempted murder charges, and it wasn't his fault. If I can prove he was under the effects of Crane's fear toxin, he may have to go under more treatment, but not in a prison. He would have a second chance. Now all I had to do was prove it. Which was, unfortunately, the hardest part.

I knew Crane wasn't careless enough to leave clues and he wouldn't come out and say it, that would make it too easy for me. Especially when it meant a one way ticket to Black gate if they knew. That made me reluctant to do this, I knew Black gate was basically a hell hole filled with 'lost causes'.

But Simon was facing his own version of hell and he didn't do anything to deserve it. Jonathan knows what he did, he dug his own grave, now it's up to me to put him in there. If only he hadn't.

I missed our banter in the hallways. Playing and winning our games of chess. I had felt like I was really making a difference with him, like he was changing. But he was playing me. What's fucked up is, I would have never known if I hadn't been directly involved in the attack.

Unfortunately patients attacking nurses or orderlies is an everyday occurrence, just a workplace hazard at Arkham. Not all with weapons, but they can get pretty serious. So if I had just heard about it, I would have thought it was terrible, but I wouldn't have looked into it. Not given it more than a second thought.

Because I was in that hallway and chose to go over to that nurse, I unravelled a secret I wish I hadn't. But I did, and I now had a responsibility to do something about it.

Every time I had tried to _'do something about it'_ though, I quickly lost my nerve. I had dug out my old tape recorder that I used in university to tape lectures and my study notes, I had been keeping it in my pocket for when I finally grew a backbone. I planned to record him confessing to me what he had done, in theory it sounded like a good idea. But in practice it was incredibly difficult.

Especially when I was too nervous to even be within ten feet of the man I had to have confess to me. Why couldn't he be like the Joker and boast about his evil deeds? This is probably the one and only time I would wish for someone to be like the Joker. I hadn't had the 'pleasure' to work with him, he always escaped before we could even begin to treat him. And that was more than fine with me.

But nevertheless, Jonathan wasn't one to incriminate himself, so I would have to be sneaky about it. Which was not my forte, maybe I should ask Jen for advice. She was an expert on sneaking alcohol into our T-total office parties and spiking the punchbowl, she does it every year. I was thinking about how to ask Jen to help me without telling her much as I filed away some patient files at the nurses station.

A commotion began in the hallway behind me and I turned around curiously, I hope another patient isn't wielding a scalpel. I had been stabbed enough in the past two weeks thanks, and I hoped Simon didn't accidently start a sharp pointy epidemic.  
"I QUIT!" I heard being yelled loudly. I looked around for the voice and found the source quickly. A nurse who must have been new because I didn't recognise her stormed down the hallway.

Her hair was tied back in a ponytail that swished furiously as she stomped her way towards the nurses station. Her brown eyes were burning like a forest fire and they quickly found me. She made a beeline straight towards me. Oh fuck.

"You! You can have your damned patient back!" She shoved a file into my chest. I fell back a little with the force and surprise. All I could do was take the file with wide shocked eyes.  
"Wait-" I tried but she quickly cut me off.

"No! I'm leaving this god forsaken place. I'll pray for all your souls, you'll need it." She left, slamming doors in her wake. I stood in shock for a minute, all eyes now on me and the recently slammed exit door. I felt a certain pair of eyes on me though, boring into me. Looking up I could see Jonathan standing outside his room, arms folded as he leant against the door frame. A smirk on his face. I quickly looked down at the file that had been shoved into my hands.

'**Patient 53789.  
Jonathan Crane.' **

I heard a quiet chuckle, loud in the silence, as Jonathan walked back into his room. Looking very pleased with himself. That bastard. I sighed and wanted to throw the file at the wall but a nurse called my name.  
"Hannah? Head nurse Henry wants to speak to you. Right away." I sighed inwardly and began to make my way to her office.

What, oh what, could she want to talk to me about? I knew I wouldn't enjoy this conversation. Not that I usually enjoyed any conversation with her. But this one I could tell was going to be especially painful...

"Absolutely not." I stated, folding my arms over my chest. I was sitting in Nurse Henry's office, in the most uncomfortable chair my ass ever had the displeasure of sitting on.  
"Hannah, I don't have anyone else capable." She tried but I quickly shut her down, again.

"You have 50 other nurses who could take him on." I shrugged, this wasn't my problem. I had specifically made it **not** my problem when I came back.  
"This is 4th nurse that has quit since we moved you off his care." She informed me, I couldn't hide my surprise.  
"4th? How?" I asked, dumbfounded. What was he doing to these poor people?

"I have no idea, they don't want to speak about it. They just up and quit. You're the only one I have that can handle him." She was appealing to my sense of professionalism and over whelming guilt, and unfortunately it was beginning to work.  
"I would _really_ rather not-" I didn't even have the chance to finish.

"And I would really rather be a size 2 but, we all have our crosses to bear." Nurse Henry shrugged unsympathetically. I bit back telling her to maybe try some lettuce instead of a family pack of chocolate filled doughnuts for lunch. But I stopped myself. I didn't need to be fired today. Or maybe I did? And who doesn't like doughnuts?

Before I could say anything, fire worthy or not, she stood up making me automatically follow her. Damn polite reflexes.  
"I know you won't let me down." She smiled sweetly whilst handing me back his file. And it looked like I couldn't refuse it. I groaned and took the file with a scowl.

Guess it's time for the devil to have his afternoon medication.

* * *

A/N

Another chapter, another stressful day for our poor Hannah.

I would just like to say I loved the line 'Her brown eyes burned like a forest fire.' And I googled it, I didn't accidently hear it somewhere else. That's all me baby, or at least according to google. But yeah, just got excited I really like that line. Did you enjoy this instalment? You should let me know! But whether you do or do not, look forward to the next chapter my lovelies. And eat some doughnuts! You know you want to.


	11. Chapter 11

Seems fate won't let me escape Jonathan, no matter how hard I try.  
But somehow, I don't think even getting a job as an active astronaut would get me far enough away from him. He was smart, he would find a way. No he wasn't smart, he was a genius. Unfortunately for me. And this genius had his sights set on me. Maybe I really should seek a less dangerous line of work?

Maybe Jonathan was really bitter over not winning chess. But most probably he wanted to keep me close so I didn't expose him and his continuing experiments, going on right under Dr Arkham's nose...again. How embarrassing it will be when this gets out, and it will get out. He can't control his doctors or his patients. Or his once doctors, now patients either.

I made my way to Jonathan's room, better to treat this like a band aid and just rip it off. Get this over and done with. But I turned on the recorder, just in case he was feeling chatty. Although I doubted it, that would be too convenient and it seemed he was enjoying making my life as difficult as humanly possible. _The Sadist. _

As I pushed open the door it seemed he was waiting for me. Reclining on his chair, watching the door. A smug smile still on his face. As usual.  
"Hannah. How lovely to see you again. It's been a while." He greeted me, his smile only growing.

"It's nurse Mathews. Thank you." I muttered, noting he had never called me by my last name before.  
"Back to last names? How cold of you." His frown couldn't hide the smugness on his face still, he was practically beaming. Finally got his own way. Like a temper tantrum throwing toddler. (The Alliteration!)

"How fortunate the last nurse quit, so we can be together once again."  
"Why don't I think the nurse quit of her own accord?" I shot back, unable to keep myself quiet.  
"She was boring." Jonathan shrugged. "She isn't cut out for this line of work."

"I'm not getting into this with you Jonathan, this back and forth you love so much. Just take your pills, so I can leave." I sighed holding out Jonathan's medication in my hand, but he made no move to take it from me.  
"Please, Hannah. I didn't want to lie to you." His sudden serious expression caught me off guard, making me hesitate.

"Then don't. Why would you do it Jonathan?" I asked, my curiosity taking over.  
"The pursuit of _science_. Fear is a powerful emotion Hannah." He stood up now, keeping his eyes staring into mine.  
"And you'll pursue science, no matter who gets hurt in the process?" I asked, my mind going back to Simon. And me.

"I never expected you to be hurt Hannah, that's the truth as honestly as I can tell you. I **never **wanted that. I miscalculated the dose the night before, I gave him too much and it had a violent effect on him." Crane walked closer to me and took the pills out of my hand finally. I almost forgot that was why I was here. He took them quickly, swallowing them and then went back to looking into my eyes.

I tore my gaze away from his steely blue eyes staring into my own.  
"Well, I was hurt Jonathan." I whispered simply and turned to leave. "And that's on you." Before I could leave a felt his hand shoot out and grab my arm. Before I could think I was pulled back with a violent tug and slammed up against the wall.

"What the?!" The wind was quickly knocked out of me as Jonathan trapped me against the wall with his arms on either side of me, leaning closer.  
"Now, now, let's not blame dear old Jonathan for that unfortunate accident with the crazies. I admit I _may have_ had a role in the heavy handedness of the medication that night."

Jonathan's eyes had went wide and his smirk was replaced by a crazed grin. "Or should I say, I most definitely had a role, it was all my brilliant idea actually." He chuckled as my eyes widened at his sudden change.

"Jonathan?" I asked, dazed from hitting my head on the wall.  
"Dr Crane's not home right now, if you would like to make an appointment? I'm the Scarecrow, I don't believe we've had the chance to meet yet, but I've heard a lot about you. Jonathan barely stops thinking of you. It's actually _disgustingly annoying_." He leaned closer to me and I tried not to grimace, which was hard when he was only a few inches away from my face and I couldn't escape.

It was so strange, he looked so much like Jonathan but at the same time he was completely different. Everything from how he stood, his voice, his eyes. Even his whole energy was shifted to a different person. It was so peculiar and slightly fascinating in a grim way.

"Well, Scarecrow, I have no interest in talking to you." I told him bluntly, Scarecrow or not I wasn't going to be bullied. Even if he was terrifying.  
"That just hurts my feelings Nurse." He frowned before his crazed smile came back to his face. "Now what is this?" His hand dove into my pocket and pulled out the recorder. I had forgotten it was even there.

"A lipstick, what does it look like?" I muttered, unable to keep the sarcastic comment from coming out. This version of Jonathan rubbed me the wrong way, not just that though. I _hated_ him. I wanted to punch him and we had been speaking for less than 3 minutes. A new record.

"It looks like you were being a **very** sneaky little girl." He pushed the rewind button and played it again holding it between us.  
"...I miscalculated the dose the night before, I gave him too much and it had a violent effect on him." He stopped it again and tutted at me.

"Trying to get poor Jonathan and me into trouble? You're a bad girl Hannah." He smiled at me before his hand began to tighten around the recorder. The plastic didn't hold up very well and it shattered easily under his iron grip.

I gasped at how easily he broke it and he let the now broken device fall back into my pocket, now utterly useless. He didn't say anything to me, but he didn't move away. He was keeping me trapped, with him much closer than I would like.  
"If you'll excuse me, I have other patients to attend to." My voice was little more than a frightened whisper but in the silence between us it was loud enough.

I tried to push him away from me, but that only made his smile grow as he stood unmoving. He must be enjoying how uncomfortable I was. He let me fight for a little longer before he spoke again.  
"I'm sure we'll meet again, nurse."He finally stepped away from me.  
"I **sincerely** hope not." I spat back, finally free and making my way to the door. I could him cackling behind me as I shut the door with a firm slam.

I managed to keep it together until I reached the ladies room. But as soon as I locked the stall I took in a deep shuddering breath, my whole body shaking as the adrenaline began to ebb away.

What the **hell** was that? I ran a trembling hand through my hair as I leant against the stall door, needing the support to hold myself up. I had never met the scarecrow but now I had, I hoped I never had to again. He was terrifying. He was Jonathan, but he wasn't. They couldn't be any more different but they were two sides of the same coin, without one there wouldn't be the other.

This was one of the rare times I was actually scared of a patient.  
I was cautious of them all, of course. Even nervous, sometimes. But never afraid, except for today. Afraid of Jonathan, but no, not Jonathan. Not really. I took a deep breath and released it shakily.

"Hey sweetie, you OK?" I jumped at the unexpected voice. A tear I had been desperately holding back escaping. I didn't recognise the voice but it was feminine and high pitched.  
"Yes, er. Lady problems, ya know?" I came up with the lame excuse as my cheeks burned and my voice cracked. I had thought I was alone. I should have checked for a locked stall.  
"All too well." She chuckled before carrying on. "You need anything?" She asked sweetly.

"No thank you. I'm all set" _Please leave, please leave, please for the love of everything dear to me, __**leave. **_  
"Alright hun, well I hope you feel better soon." I heard the door close behind her and breathed a sigh of relief. Was this place trying to scare me to death? It was doing a pretty thorough job so far.

As I relaxed, pretty sure I was alone now, my mind went back to only minutes before. How did the Scarecrow even know I was recording Jonathan? I took the now ruined device out of my pocket and inspected it. It was pretty small, could be mistaken for my phone in my pocket, it didn't have any lights to signal it was recording, at least I didn't think so. So how did he know? I must have been too obvious about it.

However he figured it out, he did and now my plan was in tatters. Well, it was a terrible plan to begin with, but that wasn't the point. It was my only plan. How else was I going to get the evidence I needed from him? And now he was going to be even more on guard with me, knowing I would be planning something. I messed up my best shot.

But I couldn't stay in the bathroom all day cursing my bad luck. Well I _could_, but I might not have a job after it. I took a deep breath and steeled myself. I can get through today, I just need to 'keep calm and carry on'. The British have been doing it for years, I can do it for one day. I can have a breakdown in my very own bathroom at home, with a glass of wine and no unknown bacteria that a public rest room harboured.

Without giving myself the chance to go back to cowering in the stall I left the ladies room. Putting Jonathan and the Scarecrow out of my mind. Like any responsible adult I'll ignore my problems until I'm forced to confront them. But until then, everything is fine.

Just **FINE. **


	12. Chapter 12

My courage hadn't lasted as long as I wanted it to, in fact, it scampered off pretty quickly. I was now hiding in the storage cupboard. Well not hiding exactly, I was stress organising all the items that were haphazardly shoved onto the shelf. I had thought it needed done a while ago, and now was the perfect time. Especially since this store room contained zero Jonathan's to fuck with me. Ok, shut up I'm totally hiding.

Just as I was thinking of my blissful Jonathan free existence the door burst open and quickly slammed shut again. I spun around at the sound and my Crane free zone was suddenly very unfree of him. He was leaning his whole body against the door, breathing quickly.

"Jonathan? What the hell-" I began but he harshly shushed me and peeked out of the door. I hesitated at his actions but sighed. Whatever game he was playing right now, I wanted no part of it. I rolled my eyes and went to push past him.  
"Move Crane." I told him but he was a stone statue blocking my exit.

I was about to shove him aside when his hand grabbed onto mine. I startled and tried to pull it back but he held on tightly and motioned for me to come closer to the door. I followed his directions, against my better judgement and peeked out.

I was trying to see what he was trying to show me, but I was having a hard time concentrating when he was so close to me. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck and his hand gripping tightly onto my own still. But all my embarrassment was quickly forgotten when a male doctor ran past my storage room.

I watched him run for a second confused, until I looked a little behind him and realised what he was running away from. Five patients were chasing him, all equipped with make shift weapons and some of them even had of blood splattered on their Arkham issued scrubs.

I gasped and jumped away from the door, I bumped into Jonathan from his being so close and almost screamed. He quickly covered my mouth and we both waited until we heard the patients leave. Which wasn't difficult they were screaming in feral excitement as they rushed after the doctor. I hoped he got away, but from the blood already splattered on the patients clothes, I could tell some one already had been injured. Or worse.

"What the hell is going on?!" I asked in a hushed whisper, my heart hammering in my chest.  
"I'm not sure, there was an explosion in the secure wing and since then, it's been mayhem. The patients started rioting soon after, I came to find you as soon as I could." He gave me a slight glare. "Which wasn't easy."

I sighed at the order of Jonathan's priorities. "My avoiding you isn't really the most pressing matter right now. Is anyone hurt?" I asked changing the subject back to what was actually important.  
"I don't think you want to know..." Jonathan peeked back out of the door, avoiding my eyes.

"Why? How bad is it?" I pressed him, gripping his hand tightly, only fleetingly thinking that neither of us had let go.  
"If I tell you, you can't go into martyr mode and run out there." He fixed me with a steady gaze but I didn't reply. I would neither confirm or deny what I would do.

He sighed and rolled his blue eyes. "A few people have already died, more are injured."  
"Died?!" My voice was louder than I intended and I quickly slapped a hand over my own mouth, saving Jonathan the job.

"Yes, everyone with more than two brain cells have found hiding spots and are waiting for the SWAT teams that are no doubt on their way. Which is exactly what **you** will be doing too." He let the door close silently and turned to me.  
"Jonathan, I need to help them." Jonathan let go of my hand and grabbed my shoulders, bringing my face close to his and looking deeply into my eyes.

"If you go out there, you will die. It is as simple as that. These patients are not who you know right now. I think… I think Scarecrow has done something." His admission made my head spin. Scarecrow?  
"Done something? Something like what?" I asked, but Jonathan shook his head and went back to watching out the small crack in the door.

"I can't remember anything that happened this afternoon, that sometimes happens. When he doesn't want me to know what he's done, but it seems odd he makes an appearance and then the Asylum goes to pure hell on earth." I could hear the agitation in Jonathan's voice and without having to think about it, I trusted him. If he had done something he wouldn't lie about it, at least I don't think, not to me.

But I've been wrong before.

Before I could think about it any more we both heard a shrill scream and the sound of someone running. Without thinking I wrenched open the door, I recognised that scream.  
"Hannah?!" Jonathan grabbed my wrist but I shook him off, waiting for the familiar face to turn the corner.

Jennifer appeared just as I thought and fell into my arms.  
"Hannah?! Oh thank god!" She began to sob in my arms and I held her tightly. Suddenly we were both being pulled back into the storage cupboard by an annoyed Jonathan. Just before the door fully closed I could see 6 patients running past the small crack and held onto Jennifer even tighter.

I could see from this far away the blood that dripped from their weapons and their ripped clothes, hear their animalistic screams as they sprinted past. They weren't even human any more, they were monsters hunting and their fellow humans were the prey.

"That was foolish." He whispered into my ear but I ignored him.  
"Jennifer?" I pulled back from her but kept my voice down. "Are you OK?" I checked her over everywhere, looking for any cuts or injuries.  
She quickly wiped her face, smudging her flawless make up everywhere. "No, I'm not OK! Everyone's went insane." Her eyes quickly flicked to Crane. "No offence."

Jonathan didn't reply just rolled his eyes and moved closer to me.  
"I know, Jonathan told me. Do you know why?" I asked, hoping she maybe had some more information.  
"One of the orderlies said something about a gas? It was released in the cafeteria and everyone in there went ballistic, attacking each other or making a break for it." She sniffed loudly and held onto my hands tighter.

I tugged Jennifer closer to me when she began to weep softly again. I turned my fearful eyes to Jonathan and he looked like he was thinking the same thing as me.  
Scarecrow had released some kind of toxic gas to make the patients act like they did. And now we were all suffering the consequences. Did Scarecrow know how people would react, did he even care? He could have been attacked himself, but he still did it? Not to mention the countless people who were hurt, or even worse. He really was insane.

I was however thankful I had Jennifer with me, she would be safe with Jonathan and I. At least… I hoped we would be. I sat Jennifer down in the furtherest corner, with a blanket from the shelves over her. She was exhausted from running and her adrenaline had run it's course and what she needed was to rest her blistered feet.

When Jennifer closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply and evenly, I went over to Jonathan.  
"Jonathan?" I asked, brushing his arm lightly.  
"What is it?" He replied, one eye still glued to the small opening of the door.  
"Shouldn't we be doing, something?" I tugged on his sleeve to draw him from watching the chaos.  
He spared a glance at my insistent tugging and sighed before he replied.

"What do you want to do?" He surprised me with that question, I was expecting another lecture.  
"I'm not sure..." I bit my lip uncertainly.  
"The best thing you can do." He looked past me to Jennifer sleeping. "Is taking care of her."

I followed his eyes and took in the sight of my best friend. Her high heels kicked off, her tights ripped and laddered. Her mascara running down her face and her hair frazzled and drenched with sweat. Her normal 'kick ass' appearance had crumbled today. It was like Rome falling and she would make it just as dramatic. God love her.

"I however." My eyes flashed back to Crane as he drew himself up to his full height. "Need to get out of this madhouse."  
"Excuse me?" Surely I misheard him.  
"I'm going to get out, all this confusion, they won't find me missing until I'm halfway to Fiji." He gave me a lopsided grin as his hand suddenly went to my hip.

I stood still as a statue as his lips softly brushed over my own. My eyes wide, before I shut them liking the way his lips felt on mine. Just before I swooned completely, I then felt a hand on my back pocket and looking, Jonathan took the key from me.

"You'll be safer if I lock you both in. You won't be able to get out until the fire department show up, but no one will be able to get **in** here either." He quickly drew me into his arms and before I could react he was shutting the door and locking me in.

"What. The. Fuck?" I whispered quietly as I stood shell shocked. My eyes glued to the spot Jonathan had just been. He kissed me, and then ran off?! Is he serious?! You can't just kiss and dash, there are social, **protocols**! The least he could do was lie about calling me the next day, like _normal_ people.

But then again, Jonathan was anything but normal. I was half glad Jennifer was asleep so she didn't watch that happen, but the other half of me wanted her awake so I could talk to her about it. But, kissing a patient? Maybe that was a bit over the line. OK maybe I couldn't even see the line any more, I was so past it now, it was a dot in the distance to me.

But honestly today, it's not the craziest thing to happen. Far fucking from it.

It was unexpected, but I'm not mad. It was… sweet. Not fiery passion and animalistic lust like _maybe_ I hoped, one too many romance novels had set my expectations a little too high. But it was, nice. And strange, so I guess exactly what I should have anticipated from Jonathan.

Completely unexpected.  
Surprisingly sweet.  
A nice goodbye.  
And insanely confusing!

At least I had that to occupy my thoughts until the police finally showed up.

It was 32 minutes until the police showed up. I say police but the whole cavalry showed up.  
The Gotham City police, Emergency Ambulance services, the Fire department, even a couple of huge SWAT vans. Jennifer and I were saved from our supply closet prison shortly after they arrived. For the most part unharmed, just shocked and happy to be out of there.

We were both interviewed quickly by the police, but neither of us were of much use. Not really knowing anything that had happened. I was trapped in the supply closet and all that Jennifer knew was that she had to run for her life before I grabbed her.

Neither of us mentioned Crane. I honestly think Jennifer forgot, she was so shocked by everything she was getting confused retelling the story and not making much sense. Each retelling missed details and added a few more. And I opted to erase him from my story. Maybe he really would be halfway to Fiji, maybe he could start over. The sun might make Scarecrow cower away forever, his worst fear, **vitamin D**.

No one asked how we were locked in the closet from the outside, no one asked why I was in there to begin with, no one asked me if specific patients were missing. So I said nothing. Don't ask, don't tell. We were allowed home after we were questioned and checked over by the paramedics.

Jennifer was sent home with some sleeping pills so she could rest up and obviously we had the next week or two off. Until they got the Asylum back under control, god knows how long that might take though.

How long will it take to wash the blood from the carpets? Check all the vents for missing patients playing hide and seek? Replace all the smashed glass? Plaster over the gouges in the wall? Check for even further gas bombs that may be hiding in wait? Forget the horror that happened there?

Maybe I needed to change my profession. It was proving incredibly dangerous to my health working there.

I went home with Jennifer, giving her the pills the paramedics sent her home with and staying with her until she fell asleep. She was so shaken up, I didn't feel right leaving her. I went across the hall, just to grab some clothes and I would sleep on her sofa for a few nights. If she needed me during the night I would be close by.

Her boyfriend would be back from his business trip soon, but I doubt he even knew what had happened yet. Different time zones didn't leave much time for calls. But I was glad I wasn't alone, I didn't like to admit it, but I didn't want to face my empty quiet apartment tonight either. Too many suspicious sounding creaking floorboards and rattling water pipes for my delicate nerves right now.

But I did need to change my clothes, **badly**. I crept out of Jennifer's apartment and took a spare key to let myself back in. I opened my door and as I switched on the light an unsuspecting figure caught my eye.

"Jonathan?"


	13. Chapter 13

I opened my door and as I switched on the light a surprising figure caught my eye.

"Jonathan?" I asked in disbelief. He was laid on my sofa, feet kicked up on the leg and hands behind his head as he lounged.  
"You took your time." He muttered as he stood up. I stayed by the door, letting my brain catch up to my eyes. It was lagging behind, _big time. _

"I thought you were going to Fiji?" I replied dumbly, not knowing what else to say. What else could I say? Would you like a refreshment while you break into my flat?!  
"You really think **I** would go to **Fiji**?" He asked with a small smirk on his lips. He stretched out his arms as he shook his head. "The tropical climate doesn't agree with me."

I knew it. Vitamin D, his worst fear. The pale fucker.  
"So, you picked my apartment instead?" I asked, finally closing my door and crossing my arms over my chest. I should have stayed at Jennifer's on her couch, B.O be damned. If she wasn't so tiny and petite I could have stolen some of her pyjamas. Damn my voluptuous curves! Knew I shouldn't have had so many doughnuts.

Or maybe if I slowed down on all those midnight chocolate cakes… Damn my nightly coco weakness too. Why would they make something so delicious?! That's not really the most pressing matter right now Hannah. Focus on the psycho in your living room. Jonathan was waiting for me to adjust to this situation. Calmly watching me with an amused smirk and crinkle in his eyes.

"I won't be here for long." He finally said, scuffing his shoe on my carpet as he looked down.  
"Not back to Arkham?" I asked, only when it passed my lips did I realise how ridiculous it sounded.  
"I can't, it really would drive me to insanity."

"A short trip for you." I quipped with a smile.  
"That's very rude of you." He replied with his own smile. "Might as well make the most of the polices attention being focused elsewhere and skip town."

"Forever?" I asked before I could stop myself.  
"I don't know." Jonathan shrugged, looking anywhere but at me. "Maybe just until the heat searching for me dies down… Or maybe start over somewhere new."

"You'll have to get far away to escape your 'fame'." I joked lamely, neither of us laughed but Jonathan smiled at me.  
"I guess you're right." He sighed, finally letting his eyes fall to me.

"Hannah. I hope you know I'm telling you the truth when I say, I never wanted you caught up in this. I never wanted you to see… the other side to me. I didn't want any of this to happen." His voice was barely above a whisper, but in my silent apartment it boomed.

"I know." Because I did believe him. I believed in the Jonathan I knew for short while, who I played chess with. Talked to on the phone and who saved me twice now. Once from Simon... Even though that one was _kind of_ his fault… and the second one was _also kind of_ his fault...regardless.

I choose to believe in the good I had seen in him. Even if only for a short time, I believed in that Jonathan. Not Dr Crane. Not the Scarecrow. Just Jonathan Crane. A man who had lost his way but chose to trust in me. I would return the favour now, believe what he was saying to me. Believe it was the truth.

He eyes snapped to me when I replied.  
"You do?" He asked, sounding surprised, maybe he was expecting a different response.  
"I do, I trust you Jonathan." I replied as he took a few hesitant steps towards me. I took a deep breathe and closed the space still separating us myself.

I lifted my hand to his face and started into those deep blue eyes that captivated me since they first looked at me.  
"You're positively insane, Jonathan. But, against my better judgement, I like you." I muttered and he chuckled softly.

His arms slipped around my waist and one hand glided across my back until his fingers tangled into my hair.  
"Against my better judgement." He parroted. "I like you too."  
"Well at least we both know this is a terrible decision." I shrugged with a small smile. He responded by pressing his lips against mine. Holding me close to him as he deepened the kiss.

I let myself be pulled against his strong frame and my arms went to his shoulders, anchoring myself as I felt myself being lost. He smelled of sweat and smoke, and I'm not sure I smelt any better, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered right now apart from right now. His lips against mine, for maybe the last time.

It was wrong, he was a patient and I was a nurse. But **fuck it**. Why should I follow the rules when everyone else broke them daily. Maybe just for tonight, the rules don't matter. But I knew it had to end.

I pushed against Jonathan's shoulders to break the kiss. But when his hand pulled my head back, a hungry desire not letting me go. I thought, what the hell, maybe a few more minutes wouldn't hurt. The rules are broken, why not set them on fire too? My world had descended into madness today, a few more minutes of Jonathan kissing me seemed the sanest thing to happen.

Now this was the passion hungry electricity I had missed earlier today, the romance novels didn't lie to me after all. Sure, it would be nice if he was shirtless and I had a bodice to rip open but hey, I'll take what I can get. But like all good things, it had to come to an end.

We both pulled away breathless.  
"I could stay." Jonathan mumbled, his lips only inches away from mine.  
"It's dangerous." I chuckled, but I could hide him in my apartment. My own little fugitive.  
"I don't mind a little danger." He pressed his lips against my lips but our paradise was shattered by a small voice.

"Hannah? Hannah where are you?" It was Jennifer. I pulled away and turned to the door, she was knocking weakly, her voice cracking from tears. She must have woken up to find me gone.  
"It's Jennifer." I clarified, already missing his hands on me.

"I should leave. Goodbye Hannah." Jonathan kissed me once more and then went to my window leading to the fire escape.  
"Goodbye Jonathan." I whispered. He slipped out with surprising agility and with one more longing look, he vanished into the dark night.

I opened my door to a tearful Jennifer and after getting a change of clothes I let her drag me back to her apartment. After I changed I got into her bed with her and stroked her hair until she fell asleep again, one arm looped around my middle to stop me leaving again.

I couldn't sleep at first, I could still taste Jonathan on my lips, feel his strong hands pulling me closer. But sleep came for me in the early hours of the morning, with thoughts of Jonathan on my mind I dreamed of nothing else.

He would be in my dreams for the next 5 years. Until we finally meet again…

A/N

Just to clarify, my fic takes places somewhere between Batman begins and The Dark Knight. Because that's when we see the most of Jonathan. And it's an eight years difference between The Dark Knight and The Dark Knight rises, but that seemed a little too long. So taking artistic liberties and using my mystical writers magic I have changed the time line to suit me… Sorry, not sorry. Just to avoid confusion.

And look forward to the sequel! **Coming very soon. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Checkmate Crane**

Five long years had passed since that night with Jonathan. It was the last time I had ever seen him, and Gotham had, well it had frankly went to **hell **in the meantime. Which funnily enough, was where I thought it was already located. Maybe this is the special hell, that's at least what it feels like. Maybe hell would actually be nicer than Gotham right now.

It had been 2 weeks since Bane had taken over, turning Gotham into a nightmarish dystopian hell hole. And that's all it took for Gotham's resident's to go into survival mode, a man in a mask and a bomb. Which in all fairness, is a pretty good reason to go all 'eat your neighbour crazy'.

Gangs now openly roamed the streets and with the cops all trapped under that collapsed bridge, no one was brave enough to stop them. All anyone could do was pray your luck wasn't bad enough to run into them, especially at night. Most people stayed indoors, bolted their doors and boarded up the windows. Trying to out wait the hurricane of Bane's 'retribution'.

I would say the whole city and Bane were temporarily insane, but that's no longer my field of expertise. I never went back to Arkham after the riot, I decided to seek out a safer occupation. So, of course, I chose being a nurse at Gotham Central. Will I ever learn? Probably not honestly. If there wasn't at least one patient threatening to skin me and wear my skin suit, or douse me in honey and let loose 1000 bees, it just wouldn't feel like a fulfilled Friday.

_Ironically _I left Arkham to escape the criminally insane, but I only found more future patients and undiagnosed cases. Except these people had free access to guns and knives. Once we even had a patient with a flame thrower. That was a Tuesday for the history books, we still scare the interns telling them that one.

Ah Arson Aaron. He was sent to Arkham shortly after his short lived arson reign of terror in the hospital. Hopefully with less access to open flames and flammable material. But whether he was still there or not was yet to be seen. He could have left with the 70% of patients who made a break for it when Bane let them all loose.

He might pop by again, for old times sake. Or to burn us to the ground for reporting him to the police. Who knows? But honestly we had our hands full with our current situation. We didn't need any pyromaniacs with an axe to grind with us.

Everyday we had a huge influx of new patients, on top of that every gang and desperate individual were trying to get their hands on our quickly declining stock. The hospital felt like it was dealing with one disaster after another. We were in a desperate situation before all this chaos, honestly this just pushed us to our limits.

I didn't even leave the hospital these days, and not only because my apartment kind of, got burned down with all my possessions still inside. But also because the hospital still had running water and intermediate electricity from the generators. Small mercies but I'm grabbing onto any small miracle and holding on for dear life. They can try to buck me off but my grip is iron.

Another small mercy was Jennifer was in Paris for a week long trip when Bane took control of Gotham. She had been face timing me showing me the huge rock on her finger from her, now fiancé, when it happened. The power went first, plunging my small apartment into darkness, and then the internet went down.

Abruptly ending my call with Jen, which I'm sure she was _thrilled_ about. And when I went into the hallway to see what the hell was happening is when I smelt the smoke. Smashing the fire alarm button and following the other running residents down the stairs and out into the streets.

That's when I could see the carnage, some of Gotham had fully and earnestly accepted Bane's reign of chaos and were giving it their all. But thankfully I had the refuge that the hospital offered me.

Thankfully Dr. Stiller didn't have a problem with me living here. He was one of the remaining few head doctors who still cared enough to try to save Gotham. And he was actually happy for the 24/7 help, and I was happy to help in anyway I could. It wouldn't save Gotham but maybe I can help a few people. Mind you, I don't think I would be so '_Mother Theresa_' if Bane came in needing my help.

But then again my track record for falling for and helping Gotham's most wanted was less than _encouragin__g._

Jonathan... I wonder what happened to him. I hadn't heard a whisper about him or Scarecrow for years, and believe me my ears were listening for any tiny crumb of information. But nothing, he just vanished, like a ghost.

Some days I missed him, other days I hoped he had started over. He was somewhere safe and happy. Maybe even a wife and some kids, a dog in the yard? Wait no, not a dog, it would be a cat. Dogs were **too **happy for Jonathan. I bet he has the grumpiest, meanest cat that ever walked it's paws on Earth. And I bet he loves it more than he could ever love any other human.

But not _love_ it. More akin to _tolerating_ it. I bet it has a distinctly not cat name too. No Snuggles or Snowball for this furry companion, probably… Paul. Paul the fat mean cat. It helped to imagine Jonathan being happy, not locked up in some prison or dead.

But he couldn't be dead, I still received a single purple hyacinth every year on the day he left. I looked up its meaning and apparently they mean 'I am sorry' and 'Please forgive me'. But it could just be because they are pretty, but then again Jonathan never did anything without meaning behind it. There was also always a note in his neat handwriting.

'Checkmate.'

Checkmate Crane, you got me.** That bastard. **

**A/N**

I'm back guys! This is the first chapter of sequel but I thought it would be easier to keep it all in one place. This way you get the notification, but I might rename the story so if it changes, that's why.

I actually had to look up flower meanings to get a purple hyacinth, so if it's wrong I'm very sorry. It was a 4 a.m. google search and I did my best ha ha. But sending a flower with a deeper meaning behind it just seems very Jonathan to me. He wouldn't want to actually apologise so he does it in some dead and unused language and depends on Hannah decoding it. Poor girl has to work so hard for an apology ha ha.

And that little note… Anyway! Look forward to chapter two and let me know if you're happy for a sequel!


	15. Chapter 15

**Checkmate Crane Chapter Two**

"**Hannah!**" I heard my name being yelled and immediately darted up from my bed. I had intended to take a nap in the staff bedrooms, but no rest for the wicked I guess. I was glad I had decided to keep my scrubs on as I jogged out of the room. Rubbing my sore eyes as I looked for whoever called my name. Or more accurately screamed it. They found me soon enough and it was one of the younger nurses, Lilly.

She was crying and immediately grabbed onto my arm and began to pull me down the halls.  
"What's going on?" I asked her confused. Why was she so frantic?  
"They're here." She managed to gasp out in between sobs. "Bane's men are here, and they're trying to take Dr. Stiller."

As soon as I heard that I began to run, thankfully Lilly kept up and directed me. I had to quickly scrub my arms before I burst into the operating theatre to five of Bane's men all surrounding Dr. Stiller. One of them everyone knew, Barsad, he was almost as famous in Gotham as Bane. His right hand man and second in command was standing right next to the doctor.

"What's going on?" I asked as I entered the operating room. All eyes turned to me and only one of those faces smiled back at me.  
"Ah Nurse Hannah. I could use your assistance if you would be so kind." Dr Stiller didn't look fazed by any of it, even though each man held a gun trained on him.

I made my way to Dr Stiller and could see he was still operating on someone. I almost thought it might be Bane for a second but then I could see the pink light up shoes poking out from the end of the stretcher. A young girl was on the operating table and I immediately went into nurse mode. Almost forgetting the mercenaries in the room too. Almost.

"Gunshot victim?" I asked as I had a quick look at her injury and tugged on some gloves.  
"Yes, I'm just finishing up the stitches." He sounded almost cheerful as he did his job. I turned to the men shuffling in the room.  
"You know you're increasing the risk of infection ten fold just being in here right?" I glared at Barsad and he looked surprised to hear me speaking.

"We were good enough to let the doctor finish his operation. But we have our orders to take him." Barsad looked me up and down and didn't look very impressed. I felt Dr. Stiller elbow me, shaking his head. But I carried on, not letting myself be scared by thugs for hire. This was my home. You can't come into my home and bully me.

"There's only one door out of this room. Why not wait out there? At least give this a child a chance to make a recovery." I stared the man down and I could see his eyes quickly flash to the small body on the table, being stitched back together. He had the good grace to look a little shameful and began shoving his men to wait in the corridor.

I was shocked that even worked, but I went back to Dr. Stiller.  
"That wasn't very wise." He mumbled as began to wipe up the blood getting in the way of his stitches.  
"It got them out didn't it? What are they here for?" I asked, trying not to let him see my shaking hands.

Adrenaline made me dumb and made me do dumb things. Dumb things like talking to a mercenary with a huge gun as if he was a misbehaving five year old and sending him to the naughty step.  
"Somehow they found out I was the one sending medical supplies to the police under the bridge." His voice was barely above a whisper but I could hear the slight tremble he tried to hide.  
"How did they find out?" I asked, he had been so careful. We had been so careful.

"That doesn't matter now, the point is they know. They're taking me to the court house, which is a death sentence either way." I gasped at the doctors words. I had heard about the court, it was basically just a room full of people screaming and people getting sentenced for whatever 'crime' they were believed to have committed. Whether they were guilty or not, didn't seem to matter.

You wouldn't think it was possible, but the justice system became ever more fucked when the people got control over it again. Judges and police might have been corrupt, but the general population of Gotham were out for _blood. _And they wanted it violently.

"Can they do that?" I asked, momentarily forgetting the job at hand but quickly getting back to it. Moping up the blood that got in the way of the stitches Dr Stiller was being so careful to keep straight.  
"It doesn't matter if they can or not, they are. I can't do anything to stop it, I need you to take control of this place in my steed." I felt his old strong hand close around my own. "You're the only one I trust to do this. Gotham still needs us and it needs this hospital." He squeezed my hand once before he walked away from the table.

"Dr Stiller!" I shouted after him, not able to go after him with a patient still on the table.  
"I'm trusting you Hannah." He gave me a sad smile before walking through the door and to Bane's waiting men. I growled in frustration. That stubborn old man! I quickly cleaned the wound once more before finishing up the last few stitches and dragged a nurse into the theatre.

I gave her detailed instruction on what to do next for the patient aftercare and bolted out of the operating theatre. I didn't even have a chance to change out of my scrubs, I just grabbed someone's coat and began to run out of the hospital. I didn't break my stride as I ran down Gotham's cold streets. I just hoped I would get there in time to do something, anything to save Dr. Stiller.

He was the only doctor I was close with at the hospital, after leaving Arkham I wasn't really qualified to become a nurse. Not without taking additional courses that I couldn't afford that is. But Dr Stiller said he seen something in me. A passion to help people.

He gave me an internship to work under him, he even paid for my courses to become qualified. We were even talking about me applying for the head nurse position that was coming up. Before everything went to, well shit.

He had done so much for me, the hours he spent teaching me, the money he paid so I could become qualified. Every slip up and mistake I made, he turned into a lesson and he made me the best nurse I could be. I owed everything I had to this man. But now he was in trouble and he was the one who needed help. I didn't know whether there was anything I could do, but I had to try. Or I would never be able to forgive myself.

I got to the courthouse quickly and shoved my way inside. I didn't know if it was this busy every time there was a trial, but bodies were packed in tightly. All jeering and yelling at whatever was happening in the centre of the room. I pushed my way past, not caring for the swearing the followed in my wake or the times I was shoved back. I just pushed back harder.

I finally managed to get to the front and was about to jump up onto the podium when I could see it wasn't Dr Stiller on trial. It was a woman, she was draped in furs and diamonds, but looked anything but graceful. Her make up was running and smudged, her hair was matted at the back and her expensive clothes were in tatters. She looked like she had been sleeping rough in her expensive finery.

"...taking from the poor to line your own pockets ma'am. This court finds you **guilty**!" I looked to where the voice boomed from but couldn't make out who it was. They were on top of a mountain of stacked desks and books. Overlooking the makeshift court with a gavel in hand that they were pounding on their desk. But he wasn't what I was focused on.

The crowd screamed in agreement with the sentence, seemingly excited. Men and women next to me, all around me, screaming with anticipation and cries of 'Death! Exile!'. I stared at them with revulsion, why on earth would they be calling for a strangers death? They know nothing about her apart from the words of some man up on a podium.

Before I could think much on anything else a man dressed in the same kevlar as the men who took Dr Stiller stepped toward the woman.  
"Death or Exile?" He asked in a heavy English accent. Not the refined gentleman accent we see on TV but a thick and gravelly voice. Sounded like he was from London. "Either a bullet to your head, or you can take your chances on the frozen river out of Gotham."

"I haven't done anything wrong!" The woman cried, shrinking further into the fur coat around her shoulders.  
"Choose, or one will be chosen for you." He waited a few seconds before taking out a heavy pistol and readying it, pointing it at her forehead.

"Exile!" She screamed falling backwards away from the pistol in his hands. He took that answer and dragged her to her feet by her arm, lifting her up not gently and hauling her from the room. Deaf to her cries and wailing.

Before I could do anything the next person was thrown out to the platform, or thrown to the wolves was maybe more appropriate. And the wolves were already snarling and biting. I could see it was the man I was here to try and save. That was the plan anyway. Whether I'm successful or not, that remained to be seen.

Before I could think of any better plan, I put my hands on the edge of the platform and jumped up to join him. I quickly stepped in front of him and stared up at the stacks of desks to look at the judge. I still couldn't see him up on his makeshift tower, but I glared at him anyway. Not my fault my glasses were smashed and the opticians had been burned to ashes.

"What are you doing?" The man asked but before I could answer Dr Stiller pulled on my arm.  
"Leave here!" He hissed at me, trying to push me away but I was up here now. Might as well follow through with my dumb ass plan.  
"Bit late for that Dr." I tried to joke with a small smile.

I turned to the crowd that were watching me with curiosity. I realised I hadn't planned what I would do once I was up here. Didn't quite get that far in the planning process... So it seems I'll be winging it from here. Because that always goes _**so well**_ for me. I rubbed my sweating palms on my scrubs and took a deep breath. Channelling my inner lawyer. Or at least, what I had seen on TV…

"What gives this court the right to sentence a man who has done nothing illegal? He has only kept to his Hippocratic code to help people, do no harm, and you would find him guilty for that? All of you are ready to kill him when most of you are in this room, right now, because of him. Because he helped you. I recognise most of you from the ER."

I pointed to one man from the crowd. "I know you for damn sure because you're a frequent flier. How is that rash Jake?" The man backed away from the front of the crowd, not enjoying the spotlight on him. But I carried on.

"You're all getting riled up in some** kangaroo court **and screaming for the death of one of your own? Your neighbours? Friends? Family? And why? Because one **sociopath** tells you to? This isn't the Gotham I _know_ and _love_. And just because the rest of Gotham has gone to shit lately, with everyone else is acting like a pack of wild animals doesn't mean you should too. Cheering for a man's death? A man who has saved people? You should all be **ashamed**, he is a better man than anyone in this room. And you know it."

As I finished my impromptu speech the room was silent. Everyone in the crowd looking to one another, wondering what to do. None of them looked particularly moved, just mostly confused. Wondering what to do next. The silence was broken when the judge finally spoke in a loud shout, banging his gavel with gusto.

"Remove her." He called out, motioning to a couple of men standing off to the sides. I was ready to start biting anyone who touched me. Before they could move towards me though, another voice boomed out from behind us. Louder and easy to recognise. Hidden in the shadows was the man I didn't even realise was here. Bane.

"Let her finish her defence. This is a court after all, is it not?" I couldn't see his mouth, or the bottom half of his face due to the mask, but his eyes crinkled in amusement.  
"Why should we spare this man?" He stepped forward so he was standing directly in front of me. I felt Dr Stiller's hand on my arm, but I didn't move. I stayed in between the two men, a virtual shield.

"He shouldn't even be on trial. He's a good man. Better man than anyone in this room." Thankfully my voice didn't shake as I spoke to '_Gotham's reckoning_' as he liked to refer to himself as.  
"Better than you?" He asked, tilting his head to the side as he regarded my thoughtfully.

I hesitated but only for a second before I responded. "Of course he is."  
"Then are you willing to take his place?" When he asked that there was a murmur beginning in the crowd. Dr Stiller was about to speak, but I cut him off with another question to Bane.  
"And if I do, he goes free? No repercussions?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered simply. Watching me intently to see what I would do. But what else could I do?  
"Then yes. Yes I will." Dr Stiller finally had enough of me and dragged my arm back.  
"No Hannah!" He yelled, gripping my arms tightly.  
"I'm sorry. Dr" I whispered. Two of Bane's henchmen came forward and wrenched him from me. He resisted the entire way out of the court. Yelling and kicking, but at least he was free to go back to the hospital, keep saving people.

One small life for countless others to be saved. Not a bad deal.

"This is the reward for your bravery little one. Death, or exile?" Bane asked me, looking happier than I had ever seen him. He was really getting a kick out of this wasn't he?  
"You think I'm walking out onto that damn ice? No. You want me dead? You can do it your fucking self, I'm not making your job any easier." I spat at the madman as he stood before me.

"Very well." He chuckled stepping forward so we were only a few feet apart.  
I took a shaky breath, steeling my resolve and briefly closing my eyes blinking away the tears that threatened to spill. Then I opened them to glare up at Bane. My executioner.

I heard him take the gun from his holster. But I kept staring into his eyes, hopefully searing a mental picture of me into his mind. Maybe he'll see me when he closes his eyes. Probably not, he doesn't seem the sentimental type. I would probably just be another faceless, nameless corpse on his mile long list. Never the less I didn't look away.

He put the barrel to my forehead and I felt the slightest crack in my bravery front. My hands began to shake and I wished for a moment I had chosen the ice. Maybe then I had a chance, but then again, probably not.

The safety clicked off and just before he pulled the trigger…


	16. Chapter 16

**Checkmate Crane Chapter Three**

"Wait." There was a soft voice that interrupted Bane, surprising me. Even more surprisingly, Bane actually listened. Freezing briefly.  
"Yes?" He asked, the barrel was still against my forehead, Bane's eyes still boring into my own.

The cracks in my bravery were becoming chasms the longer we stayed in this death limbo.  
"I could use another test subject. The last one jumped off the roof yesterday." The voice said. I wanted to flick my eyes over and see who was speaking. The voice was eerily familiar but I just couldn't place it. But Bane and I were locked in a battle of wills now, and I wasn't going to lose just to satisfy my curiosity.

Although I was _**incredibly**_ curious.

Bane sighed as he regarded me once more. Just when I think he is about to decline the request and shoot me already, he surprisingly relents.  
"This is your domain Scarecrow. Have your way." Bane pulled the gun away from my head and I finally sucked in a breath I didn't realise I was holding, as I turned to the voice.

Scarecrow? Wait, it can't be...Crane?! My eyes met his icy blue ones, mine widened in shock as I could clearly see it was indeed Crane standing before me. Saving me from a bullet to the head. I was speechless as we stared at each other. Bane chuckled from my side before wrapping a huge hand around my arm.

"I fear this may be a fate worse than death." He chuckled slightly before shoving me away and into the grips of the two men who had been stationed by the judges, I guess Cranes, makeshift tower.  
"I think I'd prefer the ice." I mumbled without thinking.

"You may have her Crane, break her kill her, do what you wish with her. This once I shall indulge you. But only once, do not test my generosity again." Bane warned Crane before stalking away once again to the shadows.  
"Jonathan?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Take her upstairs to my rooms." He waved to the guards holding me and I was shocked.  
"Jonathan!?" I asked again alarmed, but now I was being dragged away. I fought against their grip but they were much stronger than me and took me with ease.

"Let go of me!" I was out of the court now, being dragged down some corridor.  
"Don't make this harder than it has to be." One of the men warned me, holding my arm harder as I tried to twist away.

"Fuck you!" I yelled maturely in response. Mostly enraged I was so powerless right now. Nothing more intelligent was going to come from me. I had used the last of my caffeine fuelled energy in the court room. Now I running purely on the fumes of my rapidly receding adrenaline and anger at my puny strength against two highly trained mercenaries.

I was angry, but mostly confused. Jonathan had saved me, but he acted like he had never seen me before. He did recognise me didn't he? I know it's been a long time, but not that long. And the flowers, he sent them every year he had to remember me. I was confused. Which I remember happened regularly being around him. I guess time doesn't change all things.

In a short walk we had arrived at what I assumed was Jonathans room. The door was wrenched open and I was shoved over the threshold.  
"Try not to kill yourself in there." One of the men chuckled before slamming the door closed. I had fallen to my knees but quickly jumped back up. Pounding on the closed door before I heard the familiar click of a lock.

I growled in fury and gave the door one last kick.  
"Bastards!" I yelled but I doubt they stuck around to hear my muffled insults. But it made me feel better regardless. I reluctantly turned around to take in where I had been locked away. It was a large room that had obviously been an office before being turned into a makeshift cross between a lab, an office and a bedroom all in one.

There was a messy unmade bed in one corner, a mess of blankets and pillows strewn atop it. Next to that was a desk piled high with books and sheets of paper. Not as organised and neat as the table in the middle of the room. I took a couple of steps closer and took in the sight.

The oak table that had once probably been used to host dinners in the office was now covered in beakers and test tubes. Holding different liquids that I couldn't even hazard a guess at what they contained. Science was never my strong suit. I was more of a Saturday cartoons kind of kid, not study hard type like Crane evidently was.

The table in front of me looked like it was taken right out of one of those cartoons that I once loved. Maybe Dexter's laboratory was the closest resemblance. Had a _mad scientist_ vibe to it. I did have the fleeting urge to just start smashing everything but then I remember the Scarecrows speciality was gasses. It didn't seem very smart to really become a new guinea pig and test whatever these did to me.

Speaking of the Scarecrow, his mask and gloves were sitting next to whatever science experiment this was. Guess Crane hadn't managed to leave him behind in Arkham. I had hoped he had but that was just wishful thinking. I had also hoped he was as far away from Gotham as humanly possible, but that hadn't come true either.

I turned away from the table, not wanting to be reminded of the Scarecrow. I still wasn't over the last time we had spoken. Or rather he threatened me. I would rather leave that behind me, in the deep recesses in my mind where I didn't have to think about it.

I instead walked over to desk that had been shoved against the wall. It was piled high with books and papers. The books were mostly psychology ones, with titles that made little sense to me. The ones that weren't based on the workings of the mind were about Science. Which was even less appealing to me. I picked up some random leafs of paper that were haphazardly stacked and begin to flick through them.

Maybe I would strike gold and find a blueprint to escape with. It was a shot in the dark, but I didn't have a better plan. Or any plan for that matter. I really should think things through before I jump in head first, but hindsight is 20/20 and all that.

"Blah. Blah. Blah." I mumbled to myself as I skimmed through the neat handwriting that I recognised as Cranes. Chemical compounds, psychological trauma blah blah. Mostly mumbo jumbo that made no sense to me. The only thing I took away from high school Science was that **the mitochondria is the power house of the cell**. That's it. That's what I got from 13 years of school. I bet my Dad would be proud, at least he knew I could play Chess.

I was about to put the papers down when I came across something that was actually interesting to me. My own name. I put down the papers that didn't concern me and began reading what had caught my eye. It looked like some kind of record.

It had my last and most recent address, my past employment and my current job at the hospital. Basically a detailed account of where I was and had been for the past 5 years. Why would Crane have something like this? Was he keeping tabs on me, for all this time?

He could of just... called. I didn't want to read any more of Crane's strange stalking, if you could call it that. I put down the papers and ran my fingers through my now tangled hair, trying to get my nerves and thoughts in order. Jonathan must have known who I was when he stepped in and saved me.

Of course he did, he had been keeping up to date with me. Creepy as that was. So why did he act like we had never met before? That I was just some crazy martyr who had a death wish. And did he say a new test subject? He better **fucking not**, I'll say that right now. If he was going to treat me like some lab rat I'll respond in kind and bite him.

Would it hurt much? No. But would it make me feel better? Definitely.

How long was I going to have to wait anyway? That answer was questioned quickly when I heard a key slipping into the lock. Panicking I picked up the heaviest book I could see and bolted to behind the door. It might be Crane coming in or it might be Bane. I wasn't taking any chances. Psychology 101 be heavy and swift!

I gripped the book tightly in my hands, so tightly I could see the white of my knuckles. When the door swung open I jumped out and swung the book with all my might. I made contact and heard a soft 'oof'. I nearly dropped the book when I realised I had just assaulted my saviour.

"Oh Jonathan, sorry... Kind of..." I apologised half heartedly, still clutching the book… Just in case. He was doubled over, rubbing his chest and breathing hard.  
"It's fine." He managed to wheeze out. "But why did you hit me?"  
"I didn't know who it was." Crane managed to close the door behind him as he straightened up, still hunched over a little though.

"So you hit any visitors you have?" He asked with a small smirk.  
"Only when I've been **kidnapped**." I put the book down on the desk and crossed my arms.  
"Kidnapped?" He asked incredulously. "I just saved your life!"

"My life wouldn't need saved if you weren't some judge of a _murder court_." I sighed and looked him over. He hadn't changed much but there was slight differences. His hair was wilder and longer, unkempt as it stuck out at odd positions. He was out of the Arkham uniform and now in a suit, it would have looked handsome, if not for the handfuls of straw sticking out of every opening and ripped seams. But his eyes, they were still the striking blue they had always been, and I was still getting lost in them.

But those beautiful blue eyes were also slightly sunken, with dark circles surrounding them. His usually thin face even skinnier now, his cheek bones jutting out. Obviously he hadn't been eating well, if at all. Crane also sighed as he looked at me.

"How have you been?" He asked, trying to be casual.  
"Been better." I shrugged, hugging myself as I felt cold. Scrubs weren't the warmest attire. He must have noticed my change in usual dress as he commented.  
"You work in the hospital now?"

"I was trying to escape the madness. But it just follows me where ever I go." Crane shrugged off his jacket and put it around my shoulders. It might have been nice, if not for the straw.  
"Thanks, is the straw necessary?" I asked. He blushed and began to pull most of it out.  
"Keeping up appearances." He mumbled.

"I don't just work there now, I live there too." I told him once all the straw was gone, now scattered on the floor. Looking less like an office and more like a stable.  
"Ah that's where you went." Crane chuckled slightly.

"Didn't work that out to put in your stalker file?" I asked with a teasing tone. He looked embarrassed as he stuck his hands in his trouser pockets.  
"You found that huh? Well, how else would I know where to send the flowers?"  
"Purple hyacinths." I remembered, I also remembered what they meant in the language of flowers, but I didn't need to say, we both knew.

"I had been looking for you though." Crane was walking around his office, not looking my way as he fiddled with various things. I followed him with my eyes.  
"Have you?" I asked, wrapping my arms around me in this too big jacket that was still warm from Cranes body heat.

He nodded with a frown on his face. "I did fear the worst when your old apartment complex had been burned in the initial raids." He turned to me with a small smile though. "I knew if you were alive though, you wouldn't stay away from the courts for too long. Your inner Martyr is still fully functional, if still foolhardy and impulsive." He teased slightly.

"Is that why you're working for a madman like Bane?" I asked, my tone serious. It would be nice to chat with Crane like we used to, tease and ridicule each other. But this was serious. "You do realise Bane is going to blow us all up right? And you're doing what? Helping him along?"

Jonathan shook his head and finally looked up at me. "That's why I've been looking for you." Now I was confused, I was about to ask him why that was important but he carried on.  
"I know a way out." He smiled at my surprise.  
"No way, how?" I asked, walking over to him.

"I knew there was emergency tunnels somewhere going out of the city. I had heard about it years ago from someone who used to be a police officer. But I had no idea where they were. So I've been playing Bane's judge, so I could look around without raising suspicion as to what I was doing." I copied his smile as he told me.

"That's amazing!" I grinned and Crane carried on.  
"I finally found them, so then I just needed to find you. Your hero complex finally working to save you instead of you trying to save everyone else." He took one of my hands and held it on his own.

"We can leave Hannah, start over without the madness of Gotham." He gripped my hand firmly.  
"And Bane doesn't know?" I asked, worried about the masked man somehow finding out about it when Crane did.  
"He has no idea. He blocked other ways out or had guards posted at them, but this one has been untouched."

"Jonathan, you realise what this means? We can save people!"  
"Wait, Hannah no. That's not what I meant." Crane was trying to back peddle me but I was thinking about who we should get out of Gotham first. The elderly? Children? Everyone?  
"This is for **us**. It's too dangerous to get anyone else out." He tried.

"I can't leave Gotham behind and only save myself Jonathan." He dropped my hand as he ran his own through his longer hair.  
"This isn't time to play hero Hannah." He tried, aggravated already by my still formulating plan.  
"I'd rather be a dead hero than a living villain."

"Is that how you really see me Hannah? A villain?" His eyes were turned to me with pain in their blue depths.  
"I wasn't talking about you Jonathan-" I began but he interrupted me.

"Subconsciously..." He mumbled but I heard him well enough in the quiet office.  
"**No**. Don't psychoanalyse me Jonathan. Not me. I meant Bane and you know it." I grabbed his hand back and turned his face to look at me. "I promise."

He finally looked back up to me. "What will it take for you to escape with me?" He asked.  
"Take as many people as we can with us." I gave him a smile but he only sighed in response.  
"Bane will slaughter us all if he finds out." He threw a nervous glance at the door as if he expected Bane to be there, but we were alone.

"He is going to kill us anyway Jonathan. At least this way some people have a _chance_. Some _hope. _Which is in short supply right now." I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his tall shoulders, pulling him into an embrace.  
"Prove to me you can be the hero I've always known was inside of you." I whispered into his ear.  
His arms pulled me closer as he held me tightly.

"You're going to be the death of us." He mumbled, putting his face in the crook of my neck.  
"Is that a yes?" I asked.  
"More of a realisation there's no changing your mind once you're set on something." He sighed slightly but I smiled in victory. I knew he would come around to my way of thinking.

Just needed a little nudge was all.


	17. Chapter 17

**Checkmate Crane Chapter ****Four**

Jonathan and I had spent the rest of the evening planning our daring escape, also our daring rescue. We had decided to start of with a shelter of children whose parents were either missing or had died. It was small before Gotham's take over but now it must be fit to bursting. I say start because Jonathan was set that we would only save the kids and then we would leave too. But he didn't need to know that I planned to save a lot more people than he thought…

He didn't need to know that just yet though. Really he should have left when he had the chance, my guilty conscience wouldn't let me leave while one soul was still stuck in Gotham. If Bane wanted to destroy the city, fine. But he didn't need to take innocent civilian's with him. The gangs, murderers and Bane's mercenaries can stay. But no one else.

We planned to leave the court house the next day, no time like the present. And with Bane's threat of turning Gotham into ground zero looming over us, there was no time to spare. I had fallen asleep in Jonathan's makeshift bed halfway through the night. Unable to keep my eyes open any longer. Working at the hospital I was used to working on long shifts with little sleep, but I was knocking on for 32 hours with no sleep and a lot of emotional events. I needed to catch up on my Z's.

I awoke when there was a small knock on the door. I didn't open my eyes but I listened as Jonathan got up to answer it. I could just barely hear the exchange between Jonathan and whoever had knocked. But caught a small snippet.  
"… Bane was wondering how you were getting on with your new guinea pig." A gruff voice asked.

"Test subject." Jonathan corrected the man curtly. "I'm not sure why Bane is interested in my research, but as you can see she is exhausted from our experiments. I plan to continue them through the day. I would appreciate no interruptions, it can skew the results if there is outside stimuli." Jonathan was very convincing and I must have looked convincing too because the man chuckled.

"Yeah she looks like shit, still hot though. Hey, when you're finished with her-" The man began to ask but Jonathan cut him off.  
"I plan on using her in experiments until she is either completely insane with fear or dead. Which ever comes first." Bloody hell, he was really selling his fake story. I was half convinced myself.

"I must really get back to it. Goodbye." I heard the door slam shut and Jonathan came over to the bed. I opened one eye when I felt him sit on the bed.  
"Our alibi is set in motion." He whispered when he could see my open eye.

"Good thing I look so terrible." I was fishing for a compliment but Jonathan shrugged.  
"It can't be helped. You have been through a lot these past 24 hours." He hesitated when he turned and could see me glaring at him. "I fear that may have been the wrong answer by the daggers you are currently glaring at me."  
"For someone so smart, you know you're really dumb." My death glare intensified.

I looked out of the window and could see the sun was beginning to rise already. "Let's just get on with our plan." I tossed the covers off myself.  
"I think you're very-" Jonathan started but I cut him off with a death glare.  
"Too late now." I muttered while bouncing off the bed. I walked up to an ornate mirror that was still hanging on the wall.

OK. Yeah. I do look terrible. I ran my fingers through my mess of tangled hair to try and make it resemble something less like a birds nest and more human. It worked, slightly. But I couldn't do anything about the dark rings around my eyes. But maybe getting some new clothes would be possible.

"Jonathan do you have anything I could change into? Purple scrubs aren't exactly incognito." I looked down at my bright purple scrubs, they really would make me stick out like a sore thumb in the darkness of Gotham. But I hadn't been thinking about that when I ran from the hospital. I had more pressing matters at hand.

"Sure, let me have a look." Jonathan began to rummage in a duffel bag that he pulled out from under the bed. Weird place to keep your change of clothes but who I am I to judge? I'm the one needing them right now.

He managed to find a grey pair of sweat pants and a black long sleeved top. Also a thick jacket that was way too big on me, but it would be warm. I held the clothes close to my chest and began looking around the room.  
"Where can I change?" I asked, blushing slightly.

"What's wrong with right there?" Jonathan asked, barely suppressing a smirk. I raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled. "There's a bathroom through that door." He pointed out the well concealed door and I went in, making sure to lock the door as I did. I knew he was only saying to to embarrass me but still. It sent a small shiver through me as I recalled his almost flirtatious smirk.

I tried to get it out of my head while I changed. I finally felt a little more human in normal clothes. Not sweat soaked scrubs from a full days work and a run through the city. I shoved them in a waste basket hidden under the sink and washed my face while I was in there. As I made my way out of the bathroom I tied my hair up in a high ponytail.

"You ready Jonathan?" I asked, he was still sitting on the bed holding something in his hands.  
"Almost." He got up and I could see he was holding two long scarves and a hat in his hands. "To finish off our disguises." He wrapped a scarf around my neck, covering the lower portion of my face.

He then wrapped his own around him and pulled a thick black hat over his head, managing to hide most of his face too. But those big blue eyes still shone out, even more so since the rest of his face was covered in dark colours. Guess there was no covering up those.  
"How do I look?" He asked motioning to his normal clothes.  
"Like everyone else." I answered honestly, he looked almost normal.

It took us longer than I anticipated to get out of the court house, it was crawling with Bane's men and it took us a while to find a path that led outside without alerting anyone. But soon we were in the bitter cold of Gotham in the dead of winter. There was even a small amount of snow beginning to settle on the ground.

"Where is this shelter?" Jonathan asked as we stood out of the street. I grabbed his hand and began to pull him with me as I tried to remember how to get there.  
"I think this is the way. It's been a while since I was the one to deliver supplies though." I told him and I felt his warm hand heating up my cold fingers.

He didn't seem to mind though and let me hold his hand as I led the way.  
"Regular mother Teresa aren't you?" He asked with a tease. I swatted at his arm with my free hand, though there was a smile on my lips at his teasing.

"Shut up." I complained and tried to make a mental route of where we needed to go. I knew Gotham like the back of my hand and soon we were outside of the shelter. It was well hidden but if you knew what you were looking for, it was easy to spot.  
"Try to be nice." I warned Jonathan as I knocked on the front door.

"I'm always nice." He defended, I was about to shoot back but the door was cracked open. A small face looked out at me with suspicion. But soon it lit up in recognition, the little boy opened the door further but soon stopped when he could see Jonathan standing next to me. Suspicion was back clouding his small features until I crouched down.

"Don't worry Tommy, he's my friend. This is Jonathan." I turned around and motioned for him to crouch down with me.  
"He's a doctor." I whispered to Tommy like it was a secret between us. He nodded and smiled a little at that. Tommy knew to trust police men, doctors and nurses. He then opened the door just enough to let us in and quickly shut and locked it when we were in the small hallway.

Tommy then took Jonathan's hand and began to lead him into the back and through the kitchen. There was a fabric flap in the wall serving as a door to get through, and a maze of hallways. It was a confusing to find the bulk of everyone if you didn't have a little guide like Tommy with you.

Jonathan was surprised when Tommy took his hand instead of mine but I shrugged.  
"You're the doctor." I teased like he had done with me before. Paybacks a bitch and so am I.  
"Of psychology." He whispered, but he didn't pull his hand away from the small boy and let him hold onto it. It was sweet watching this tiny boy leading the tall and willowy Jonathan Crane. Where was a camera when you needed one?

Tommy led us quickly to a large room which was crowded with makeshift beds made with blankets and pillows. And in the centre who I was looking for.  
"Hannah?" She turned when Tommy came in and her eyes went to me. She smiled broadly and came over to envelope me in a hug.

"We just had a delivery of medication a few days ago." When she pulled back her eyes went to Jonathan who was standing next to me. I was about to introduce him but Tommy did before I could.  
"This is Jonathan!" He exclaimed excited. "He's a doctor."

Martha the head of this shelter smiled back at Tommy. "Is he?" She asked and Tommy nodded his head, an adorable toothy grin on his face.  
"We could always use the help of a doctor." She smiled at Jonathan and she mustn't have recognized him. It had been a while since Dr Jonathan Crane or Scarecrow was in the papers.

"We're not actually here to drop off supplies." I motioned to a secluded corner where we could talk and Martha nodded, looking a little worried now.  
"Let's talk." She said making her way over.  
Jonathan made a move to come over too but I stopped him.

"Socialise." I told him with a wink. His eyes widened but I quickly walked away leaving him with a small Tommy tugging on his hand. I could hear his sigh as he let Tommy drag him around.  
I joined Martha as she pulled up two chairs for us to sit down on.  
"Is it bad news?" She asked with a grim face that didn't look at home on her kind face.

"Not at all." I smiled broadly as I lowered my voice. "There's a way out of Gotham." She gasped as I told her.  
"No! How did you find it?" She asked, struggling to keep her excitement hidden.

"I didn't. Jonathan did." I turned my eyes to find him and he was sitting at a young girls bedside. Feeling her forehead while Tommy stood by his side like a tiny assistant. I couldn't help the smile on my face while I looked at him.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked after she let me stare at him for a little longer.  
"We plan on getting all the kids out." I turned back to her and could see tears in her big brown eyes.  
I put my hand on her hand. "This is good news Martha."  
She didn't need to ask me if it was safe, she knew I would never put the kids in danger if it wasn't a fool proof plan.

"Of course." She smiled. "It's just so surprising. When are we leaving?"  
I shrugged at that, I wasn't exactly sure when, Jonathan and I didn't get that far into the plan before I was out like a light.  
"Today? Now?" I offered and her eyes widened in surprise.

"I don't know if I can get all the kids ready to go now." She began to fret so I held her hand tighter.  
"Then tonight. Get all the kids ready, grab anything you think you might need." I smiled at her reassuringly. "And we'll finally be able to get the kids somewhere truly safe." She nodded along with me and suddenly wrapped me in a tight hug.

"You are an angel sent from heaven." She told me, I could feel some tears land on my neck and I tried hard to hold my own back.  
"Miss Martha?" We heard a small voice next to us and Martha quickly let me go to turn to the small voice. It was a little girl with blonde pigtails tied at different heights and big green eyes.

"What is it darling?" Martha asked, wiping her nose on her long sleeve.  
"The Doctor wanted to know where the medicine was." She pointed to Jonathan who was now at someone else's bedside.  
"Oh, it'll be in the other room. Natalie you come with me and help me carry it through will you?" The little girl responded with an enthusiastic nod and followed closely behind Martha.

I made my way over to Jonathan who was at a little boys bedside. Gently pressing his forefingers against the boys throat.  
"What happened to only a doctor of Psychology." I whispered as I bent down next to him. He smiled a little.

"Well I have a basic doctors knowledge too, just not my speciality." He mumbled as he went back to his patient. Tommy ran over with a bottle of water and gave it to Jonathan.  
"Here you go mister." He was breathless but beamed when Jonathan thanked him.

"Thank you Tommy." Jonathan quickly unscrewed the cap and helped the boy sit up. Pouring small sips into his mouth. Natalie had also arrived back quickly and gave Jonathan a small bottle of pills.  
"Miss Martha said this was the closet to what you wanted." Natalie was standing with Tommy, like two little nurses helping Jonathan.

"Thank you Natalie." He took two of the small white pills and put them in the boys mouth and waited until he swallowed. He spent much of the next hour going around to different children. Bandaging up small wounds, feeling foreheads and even putting little plasters on small grazes of some younger children.

I spent most of the time looking at him in admiration. He looked in his element, helping people. And not just people, children at that. I would have helped him but he was amassing a small army of children assistants to fetch what he needed. I spent my time helping Martha get the other children ready.

The older kids were also enlisted to help the smaller kids pack a small bag of any possessions they wanted to take, if they had anything. Most kids only had the clothes on their back, it was easier but also sad that they had nothing to take with them except their blankets wrapped around their shoulders to keep out the cold.

But at least they would be getting out of Gotham, hopefully when they found help in the next city they would be taken care of. Anything was better than staying in Gotham though.

"Hannah?" I heard someone call my name as I was helping a little girl button up her winter jacket. I finished with the last button and sent her off to join the other children and turned around the find Jonathan waiting for me.  
"What's up?" I asked with a smile. He looked a little tired from helping, but he had a small smile on his lips.

"I'm going back to the courthouse. Make sure the way is clear and find a path to the tunnels which is safe for us to travel." I nodded along as he was speaking, that was a good plan that I hadn't thought of to do. Luckily Jonathan was thinking ahead.

"Do you need me to come with you?" I asked but he shook his head.  
"I already have someone to help me." Jonathan rolled his eyes but was grinning as he motioned to Tommy who was standing just a few feet away. "I tried to make him stay but he was adamant."  
I waved at Tommy with a laugh.

"Already have your own little fan." I told Jonathan quietly and he nodded.  
"Seems so." He shook his head and surprising me took my hand in his own. I stared down at the sudden contact and looked back up. "I'm glad we're helping." He admitted in a quiet voice.  
"Me too. Be safe." I tugged his jacket so his face was closer to me and kissed him quickly.

He was surprised but pulled me back when I was about to pull away. Holding a hand up to my cheek. "Eww!" We heard from behind Jonathan as Tommy and some other kids watched us with sickened faces. Two adults _kissing_? Apparently gross. We both laughed and Jonathan kissed my cheek softly before he let go off my face.

"I should get going." He whispered as he left. I didn't say anything but watched as a small Tommy ran to catch up and took Jonathan's hand in his own. I watched them until they were out of sight and went back to helping the children get ready. A smile still on my face from Jonathan's kiss.

He might be a little crazy, **but damn**, he is a good kisser...


	18. Chapter 18

**Checkmate Crane Chapter ****Five**

Jonathan returned with Tommy a while later. Later than I had thought. As soon as I spotted him I met him halfway across the room.  
"Why did you take so long?" I asked, wringing my hands, worried something had happened.  
"Tommy and I managed to find a way to the tunnels with none of Bane's mercenaries. It took us a while but we managed it." Jonathan turned to Tommy who looked tired but smiled brightly.

"We did a good job Miss Hannah." Tommy puffed out his chest a little and I smiled back at him.  
"You sure did. Can you go tell Miss Martha we're ready to go?" I asked him and as if his energy was suddenly back he sprinted off to find Martha. Children are like energizer bunnies, always more energy in them. It's exhausting just watching them zoom around.

"When can we take the first group?" I asked when Tommy was out of sight.  
"That's the best part, we can take them all at once." I raised my eyebrows at his suggestion.  
"All at once? Isn't that going to be dangerous?" I was worried that it was too much too quickly but Jonathan shook his head and took my hand to ease me nerves.

"We managed to find a series of back alleys that I didn't even know were there, Tommy knew about them. They lead right around to the back of central hall without being seen by anyone on the main street. It's perfect and we can get them all out in one go." He looked over my shoulder at all the kids beginning to gather in the centre of the room.

"Are they ready?" He asked and I nodded my head.  
"Yeah they're all set. We should take aside some of the older kids, tell them what we're doing so they can help. Don't want any of the smaller kids wandering off or getting left behind." I was about to turn to start doing that but Jonathan turned me back around.

"And then we'll be leaving too?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and I averted my eyes, I think he knew what was already going through me head. Who we would take next.  
"Let's talk about that later." I evaded the question.  
"Hannah-" Jonathan began but a small voice began to call my name and I quickly turned.

"Oh, I'm needed." I scampered off, saved by a little girl with untied shoe laces. When I looked back at Jonathan he was shaking his head at me, but was smiling too. Before he was tugged off to help some kids. The sight made me smile.

If someone had told me while we were at Arkham that Jonathan would soon be helping save children from a madmen holding the city ransom, I wouldn't have believed it. But I did know that Jonathan could do good. He just needed the chance to prove himself. And look at him now, crouching in front of a little girl zipping up her jacket and putting his own hat over her crazy curls to keep her warm.

Soon we were all ready to leave, Martha had a few adults she trusted coming with us. Some men and women who helped with the children and would leave with them. A ticket out of Gotham was incentive enough to leave everything they didn't need and go immediately.

They were carrying some of the kids too sick to walk themselves. Martha had gathered everyone and was in the middle of them.  
"OK, listen up everyone! This is **very** important, so close your lips and open your ears okay?" She smiled as silence fell over everyone, except a few giggles from some little kids poking one another.

"We are leaving the shelter today, I'm not telling you where we're going. But it's better than here." Martha had decided not to tell anyone, except the adults, that we were leaving Gotham. She didn't want the kids getting over excited or upset that they wouldn't find their parents if they were even still alive.

"But it's very important that we keep quiet as mice when we are outside OK? No loud talking, no shouting or games. This is **very serious**, OK kids? We all know that it's dangerous outside and we want everyone to stay safe. So everyone grab a buddy, you'll be holding hands the whole way and you'll make sure neither of you stray from the group or get left behind. Alrighty folks, let's move out. Remember use your **quiet voices** and **find your buddy**." Martha had used her serious voice from her school teaching days. Even I was feeling lectured to.

As she finished her talk there was a lot of sudden movement as kids began grabbing onto one another to get their buddy. I jokingly reached for Jonathan's hand to be my buddy but I was quickly intercepted by Tommy. He grabbed onto Jonathan's hand before I could and smiled up at him.

"Sorry Miss Hannah, but Jonathan's my buddy." I laughed as Tommy told me as matter of factly and then looked to Jonathan who shrugged his shoulders.  
"Sorry Hannah, looks like I'm taken." He smiled and I couldn't help another giggle escape me.  
"It seems so, I'll have to find myself another buddy." I pouted at both of the boys but they only smiled at each other.

But soon Natalie came up to me, with her mismatched pigtails and a frown.  
"Natalie, I really need a buddy, would you be mine?" She smiled slightly as she felt she was doing something nice for me and nodded her head so much her pigtails began flying.

I thought there was an uneven amount of kids and luckily she was comfortable enough with me to come up. She gripped my hand tightly and didn't let go. Soon we had began to move out of the maze of halls to get out onto the street.

Jonathan had explained the route to Martha even jotting a quick map and she led the charge. All the kids happy to follow her, like a female pied piper. A few more adults and older kids were through out the line, making sure no one strayed off or took a wrong turn. Jonathan and I were at the back keeping an eye on everyone and making sure we weren't being followed.

The kids were remarkably quiet and well behaved. But Natalie had soon gotten sore feet from her ill fitting shoes and had been riding on my back for the majority of the trip so far. I looked over to Jonathan and at some point he had lifted Tommy and was now carrying him as the young boy snoozed on his shoulder.

I raised an eyebrow when I realised.  
"What?" Jonathan asked. "He was sleepy." He defended himself with a small blush and kept walking. I just smirked to myself, the fearsome Dr Jonathan Crane was holding a small sleeping child with such gentle hands as he carried him to safety. How the times have changed. Dramatically.

The route we were taking was long but Jonathan had been right, we hadn't run into any trouble taking this way. Not one mercenary or gang member in sight. We made quick progress and soon were at the dark tunnels.

The kids were marching on with some older kids at the front while Martha came to the back to talk to Jonathan and I.  
"Where are we going from here?" She asked as I let Natalie down off my back and she ran off to join a group of girls.

"Keep going down this tunnel and eventually you'll be out of city lines and will hit the New York border. By then someone should see you all and you'll be able to get help from there. Just tell them you've escaped Gotham and need help." Jonathan explained.

"You're not coming?" She asked surprised. Jonathan shot me a glare.  
"Evidently not." He mumbled.  
"We're going to help some more people out of Gotham. We'll walk you down the tunnel so far and then turn and come back." I explained and she shook her head.

"You two should get out now, it's not safe to go back into Gotham." I appreciated her concern but we could help more people. We had to try.  
"There's no convincing her Martha, believe me, **I've tried.**" Jonathan huffed as he lifted Tommy higher onto his shoulder.

"If we can help more people, that's what **we** plan to do." I included Jonathan into my plans even though he was still an unwilling participant.

"You're a better pair than I am. I'm just happy me and the kids will be safe soon." She sighed and motioned up to the front. "Will you two lead us as far as you can?" She asked and Jonathan and I soon went to the front to lead them past the city lines. There was a few turns we had to take and it would be easy to lose your way. But Jonathan was confident in his mental map of the tunnels, he had been memorising the blue prints for a while and he had an Eidetic memory.

Or so he claimed, I think he was just trying to impress me with the photographic memory. If he had such a good memory why did he always fall for the same tricks in chess? But I let him boast and lead the group until we had to go back. Jonathan a little unwillingly put Tommy in Martha's arms as we began to get ready.

"Are you sure you won't come?" Martha asked again and she easily took Tommy and held him close. "Yes Hannah, are **we** sure?" Jonathan turned to me with an overly dramatic eye roll, already knowing my answer.  
"Yes **we** are sure, we have to go back. But good luck Martha." I kissed her on the cheek and rubbed Tommy's small back. "Keep the kids safe for us." I told her and she nodded.

We parted ways and Jonathan held my hand as we made our way back into the heart of Gotham through the tunnel.  
"Are you okay?" He asked after a silence. His voice seemed loud bouncing off the concrete walls.

"Yeah, I just hope they make it to New York safely." I gripped his hand tightly and he did the same.  
"They will, Martha is an intelligent, kind woman. She'll make sure the kids are taken care of and safe." Jonathan assured me and I nodded. Trying to shift my worry to the back of my mind.

"Tommy was a cute kid." Jonathan murmured, trying to sound disinterested but it wasn't working. "What's his story?"  
"He is a long term kid at the orphanage, his parents were both drug addicts and kept using even after he was born. He was one of the unlucky ones who fell through the care system cracks. When he was 3 they found him still locked in the apartment with his parents both dead from an overdose." I explained sadly.

I had cried when Martha told his sad story to me. He was such sweet kid and 5 years with Martha had made him into an intelligent little man. He didn't remember his parents or what happened thankfully, but he still hadn't been adopted either. With parents struggling to feed their own kids, no one had the resources to take in more. Which was heartbreaking for the ones left behind.

"That's terrible." Jonathan held my hand tighter as his eyes misted over slightly. He wouldn't cry, I knew that. But the 'near' tears tugged at my heart strings.  
"But he'll be safe and cared for in New York. He's a really bright kid." I tried to lift the mood between us and it worked when Jonathan smirked.  
"He really is, very intelligent for an 8 year old." Jonathan agreed eagerly.  
"Maybe a little prodigy?" I teased but Jonathan nodded.  
"He may be."

"So, _Saint Hannah_, who will we be helping next?" He teased me a little and I laughed.  
"I don't know _Saint Jonathan,_ who do you think? The sick? The elderly?" We took a sharp corner and our laughter died in our throats.

Mercenary's were gathered in the tunnel blocking the way out, all holding guns pointed in our direction. And in front of them all, stood a looming figure who we knew all too well.

Bane.

**Fuck. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Checkmate Crane Chapter ****Six**

"Bane." Jonathan gasped quietly when we turned the corner and were confronted by Bane and his men waiting for us.  
"Crane." Bane greeted him, his hands holding onto his vest as he watched us both come to a sudden stop.

"I'll be truthful, I was sceptical when one of my men told me you had been snooping around some back alleys with a young boy. But my suspicions were confirmed when you were not in your room and neither was your supposed '_test subject_'. Who I had fully expected to be halfway to insanity already." Bane's eyes slid over to me and then down at our hands that were still clasped tightly together.

"Test subject indeed." He muttered, looking back to Crane. Crane had his chin lifted, a defiant glint in his eyes and I tried my best to copy him, but we could both feel the shaking in our still held hands.

"And then we find you using an unfortunately missed tunnel to lead a group of children out of Gotham?" Bane laughed, his voice booming in the concrete tunnel, making me wince at his volume. "Where are the children now Crane?" Bane asked, his laughter quickly leaving.

"Far enough away, probably at New York right now. You won't be able to get them." His voice was strong and didn't shake or break. As the master of fear he sure knew how to control his own. I however was having difficulty.  
"A pity." Bane shrugged as if he didn't care, but the grinding of his teeth told another story. Then his eyes went back to me.

"I expected this from her, the **martyr**." He looked me up and down and didn't look impressed by what he seen, he then took a step closer to Crane. "But the **great Jonathan Crane**? A man who brought Gotham to it's knees for the league of shadows? **The Scarecrow**?"  
"I'm not that man any more." Jonathan told him, meeting Bane's eyes as they were equal height, even though Bane was far more bulk than Jonathan and I put together.

"No, you're not are you? How very disappointing." Bane turned away from Jonathan and I while waving a hand back at us. "Apprehend them. They can have a front row seat to watch Gotham burn." He chuckled darkly while his men obeyed his order.

"In trying to save their city they have condemned everyone still left in it to death. You may have saved a few, but masses shall still die" Bane said without looking back at us. Four men came to take us with them, and my instincts told me to immediately run in the other direction, fast. But Jonathan held my hand tightly.

"Don't fight them Hannah." He told me in a quiet voice.  
"Jonathan?" I asked panicked as the men were closer now.  
"Let them take you quietly, don't fight or they'll hurt you. It will be OK." He quickly kissed my cheek and squeezed my hand before he was pulled away and man handled by two men.

"Yeah OK lover boy, get to stepping." One of them told him. I was roughly grabbed and followed Jonathan's advice to let them take me. It was the smart decision, we couldn't outrun these guys and if we did? I'm sure they would have no trouble shooting our legs to make us stop. Bane said bring us, I doubt he minded if we were bleeding or maimed while his orders were carried out.

The hands holding me weren't gentle in the least and I winced at his digging bulky fingers. We all had to keep up with Bane's huge steps, each one bringing us closer to our final stand. I had a fleeting wish that I had taken Jonathan up on his offer. Just the two of us escaping. Starting a new life somewhere no one knew our names.

But then I knew I would never have forgiven myself for such a selfish thing, running away from the city that was my home. Leaving my friends, leaving the people who needed me. I knew Jonathan and I would never get away while there was still people in danger, I wouldn't be able to. I think I knew this would happen, sooner or later.

My only regret was Jonathan was doomed with me, I don't think this is how he foreseen our grand '_escape_'. Right back in the clutches of the most dangerous man in Gotham, and this time on his bad side.

I tried not to think about Bane and his bomb, one that would wipe Gotham off the map. About all the people still trapped there. I only thought about the kids we had saved, the lives they would now lead. Their achievements and triumphs.

I hope they leave this world better than they found it. And I hoped I had done the same.

But that was hard to believe when a whole city was about to burn in front of me, before we turned to ash with it. My final thought before we left the tunnel and arrived back in Gotham was only one word. One word that summed up pretty much everything.

**Fuck. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Checkmate Crane Chapter ****Seven**

"Separate cells. No need to accommodate_ traitors._" I heard Bane's voice behind us as I was shoved into a cold empty cell. The door slammed behind me and I heard a lock turning, shutting me in here. It was exactly as I expected, dark, cold and damp. It reminded me of my first apartment out of school funnily enough. Those student loans never did buy much.

I could see Jonathan being thrown into the cell next to me, he fell to his knees and I scrambled to the bars separating us.  
"Are you OK?" I whispered, throwing a dirty look at the men as they left.  
"I've been better." He grumbled, he got to his feet and dusted off his dirty trousers. I could see his eyes scanning his cell that matched mine. Just as depressing in here.

"This is not where I expected where we would be tonight." He admitted, sighing as he came closer to the bars. Using an upturned bucket as a stool, I copied him and slid my hand through the cold steel to touch his fingers. Running my finger tips over his knuckles as I asked him.  
"Where did you think we would be?"

I knew it would do us no good to talk about what could have been. But it might help to distract us.  
"I was thinking the Ritz, maybe the four seasons?" He pretended to consider before turning a small smile to me. "Or maybe motel 6?" I gave a small laugh along with him.

"We would be getting massages right now, drinking champagne and eating chocolate covered strawberries." At the mention of food my stomach gave a great gurgle. Embarrassingly loud in fact. I laughed as Jonathan turned an amused glance in the direction of my stomach.  
"Maybe we'll have to have two rounds of chocolate covered strawberries." He quipped.

"Shut up." I mumbled with a smile despite the turn of events. "I'm surprised you went the spa route." I interlocked my fingers with his, a little awkwardly as the bars didn't give me much room. "I thought you would be a room service man." I imagined Jonathan shutting the curtains and hiding out, not mud masks and pedicures with the gals.

"If you were so _eager_ to get me into a private room, you could just say." He teased with and I couldn't help the grin on my face.  
"You wish." I shot back but I was surprised by his response.

"I do." He replied quietly, but then he sighed and shrugged. "But if you had have left with me without trying to save at least some people, you wouldn't be the girl I fell in love with." I was stunned into silence at his words.

"Although I thought you might have tried to save the kittens and puppies of Gotham first." He kept going while I was still stuck on a small four letter word. Begins with an 'L' ends with an 'excuse me?'  
"Hannah?" Jonathan asked, his smile faltering at my silence. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"You _love _me?" I asked in a small whisper. Not quite trusting my voice fully. "_Me?"_  
His concerned look left and was replaced with a small smile. "You didn't know?" He chuckled slightly at my expression that was just utter bafflement.  
"I had no idea." I replied still trying to get it right in my head. He didn't _like _me_, _he _loved me._

"Wait, wait, wait." I didn't take my hands back but looked into Jonathan's eyes, still half expecting him to reveal he was only joking with me. "Since when?"  
He smiled wider as he thought back. "Not since the day we met, you were annoyingly chipper back then."  
"Hey!" I objected slightly insulted.

"You were. _No one_ is that happy in an Asylum unless they're a patient and on an array of medication. Strong medication. But I think some time after our first game of chess. I could see you were different. There was something more to you, and I wanted to know you." He shrugged as if he wasn't just admitting he had loved me for years.

"I thought you hated me." I shook my head until I could see Jonathan frown.  
"I did a little." He mumbled and I tried to take back my hands but he held on tightly. "At the **start**!" He clarified and I let him keep a hold of me. Especially since we were locked up because of me right now. We all make mistakes… some bigger than others. Not naming names. Especially since the name is **HANNAH.**

Ahem. "How do you feel?" Jonathan asked after a small silence. I could feel his eyes on me and I felt my cheeks grow hot.  
"I-I uh. Hmm, well you know, emotions are very, huh." I was purposefully avoiding his blue eyes for fear they would make me confess everything. But I soon felt his hand leave mine and lift up my chin.

"Tell me." His voice was so soft and his damn eyes were staring into my own.  
"I love you too." I admitted quietly. And Jonathan gave me a lopsided grin.  
"I wish I could kiss you right now." He didn't look away from my eyes and I nodded in agreement.

"If only I hadn't gotten us into this mess." I looked down at the ground, ashamed for condemning us both. As tears began to roll down my cheeks and hit the hard concrete floor between Jonathan and I.  
"Hey, come on now." I felt Jonathan try to pull me closer but I pulled away. Rubbing my eyes with the long sleeves of his borrowed jacket I was still wearing.

"This is all my fault." I sobbed quietly, too ashamed to look at Jonathan.  
"Hannah." Jonathan tried but I was crying in earnest now. Huge heaves racking my body as I felt the guilt radiate through me. Because it was my fault. I was still trying to save this city that was doomed, and in doing so I had doomed Jonathan along with it. We could have left, we could be in New York making a new life right now. We could be in a fucking Spa! But I dragged him back here, to try and save a city that had no hope left.

And now we were in separate cells, confessing our love that would never get a chance, and that was on me.  
"Hannah, please." Through my haze of tears I could see Jonathan was holding out his hands to me again.

Needing to feel him holding me I scooted closer again, my tears still rolling down my cheeks. He grabbed my hands in his and held them tightly.  
"Hannah. This isn't your fault, I knew you wouldn't leave with me. You couldn't, because that's the kind of person you are. You are good. Too good for someone like me-"

"No-" I tried to interrupt him through snotty sobs but he stopped me.  
"Let me finish. Too good for someone like me, and that just makes me want to be better. A better man so that one day, I will deserve you." His confession only made me cry harder which I'm not sure was his desired outcome.

"Jonathan." Was all I could manage to get out between my crying. He reached one arm through the thin bars and stroked my hair. It was comforting until he suddenly stopped.  
"What is it?" I asked, confused.  
"Is this a bobby pin?" He asked, he was feeling under my pony tail where I had tucked away some small stray hairs.

"Yeah. Why?" I took out the small pin and held it in front of me. Did he want to put his fringe back?  
"Hannah. I might be able to get us out of here." He grinned as he took the pin out of my hand and nearly tripped over his long legs to get to the cell door. He immediately began to bend the pin into a straighter shape and proceeded to gently pick the lock.

"Since when can you pick locks?" I asked curiously as I watched him concentrating.  
"I learnt in Arkham, when I wasn't playing chess." He gave me a small smile before continuing. "There is a lot of free time. And I thought, why not learn a useful skill while I'm unjustly confined?"

"Most people learn to cook. Or they read." I remarked, feeling slightly annoyed he hadn't used his time more constructively. "Not brush up on their criminal deficiencies."  
"But aren't you glad I did now?" He winked at me as he kept trying to unlock his door.  
"Well… You're not very good at it." I replied cheekily, finally smiling.

He was about to respond when we heard footsteps coming down the hall to us. We both jumped up and backed away from the front of our cells. Jonathan stashed the bobby pin in his pocket and effortlessly looked casual. As if he wasn't attempting our grand escape.

"Boss wants to talk to you Scarecrow." A henchman who had been in the tunnel before walked past me and to Jonathan's cell.  
"Why?" Jonathan asked, looking genuinely confused. What could Bane possibly want to talk about? Maybe his betrayal would come up in chit chat…

The man unlocked Jonathan's door quickly and dragged Jonathan out, not before cuffing his hands in front of him first. Not too gently either, but I wouldn't assume that was a mercenaries strong suit.  
"Where are you taking him?" I came to the front of my cell, wrapping my hands around the bars.

"It doesn't concern you. But if you're lonely, I can send one of the boys to keep you company..." He looked at me suggestively and I visibly recoiled from the proposition.  
"Don't talk to her like that." Jonathan defended me, his voice full of venom.  
"Calm down lover boy. She'll be joining you soon enough. She won't miss out on too much fun." The man chuckled to himself before shoving Jonathan in front of him.

"Get to walking Scarecrow." The man shoved him again when he tried to look back at me.  
"Jonathan." I whispered as they both disappeared around a corner. I managed to hold back my tears until I could no longer hear their footsteps. But then I couldn't stop the tears.

I couldn't even hold myself up any longer as I slid to the ground, weeping as I was all alone now. I wished Jonathan was back. Even through bars he was oddly comforting and he was the only person I wanted right now. I had denied my feelings for him for so long, now they were overflowing and I needed him with me.

But I didn't know where he was, or what was happening. Why didn't I listen to him? Saving the kids was enough, more than anyone else had done. Why couldn't I stop there? I just had to try and be the hero. Who did I think I was? Batman?

No. Even he was smart enough to have dipped out a while ago. Why couldn't I follow his lead? Now Jonathan was with Bane, the most dangerous man in Gotham. After finding out Crane had betrayed him, in the biggest of ways. I hated to think of what was happening right now. I doubt it was anything good. What happened was my fault, I couldn't deny that. I just hoped Jonathan would be OK.

If Bane hurt him, I don't know what I would do. Or what I could do. I might be dumb enough to try and save people, but I wasn't a hero. I was just a nurse, I couldn't do anything. I was just as powerless as anyone else in Gotham. I couldn't save Jonathan, I couldn't stop a bomb, I couldn't save Gotham, my home.

I let the tears fall until I couldn't cry any more. I just sat in silence thinking of Jonathan until a henchman came to fetch me too. I didn't fight or resist like I wanted to, I just let him cuff me and lead me away. Hopefully to Jonathan, if he was still here. I wasn't religious but I found myself praying.

Please let him be OK. Please, I can't lose him. Not now. Not when I've just got him back. I won't ask for anything else. Just let Jonathan be OK.


	21. Chapter 21

**Checkmate Crane Chapter Eight**

The mercenary leading the way didn't speak at all, I got the impression he wasn't a very chatty Cathy. Not that I was feeling very talkative myself, but damn, it just added to the serious atmosphere. I then remembered it was very serious. But maybe due to my lack of sleep reality seemed a little out of wack. When all this is over, I'm sleeping for a week. No. Two.

As soon as I was taken to the room that held Jonathan though, all humour left my system. Quick.

Jonathan was kneeling on the floor, bloodied face and already bruising. One of Bane's men was punching him while everyone else in the room, including Bane, looked on in borderline amusement and glee.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed as I tried to get to Jonathan but two hands appeared from behind and clamped down on my shoulders. Holding me back.

I fought hard against them but I was no match for whoever held me. "JONATHAN!" I screamed as loudly as I could and finally I was acknowledged.  
"Ah, our other guest has finally arrived. You may stop now." Bane chuckled as the henchman gave Jonathan one last punch before he stepped back. As soon as I was released I ran over to Jonathan who was barely able to sit up. I dropped to my knees beside him and took in his state.

His eye was black and blue, his lip split and blood running down past his chin and down his neck. Mottled bruises ran across the rest of his face as I held it in my tied hands.  
"Jonathan, are you OK?" I asked, knowing full well he wasn't. His eyes momentarily registered it was me as he gave me a brief smile before he passed out. I managed to catch him and lay his bruised face on my lap.

I pushed the hair that fell across his eyes back and then looked up to Bane, he was watching me with a mix of disgust and amusement.  
"You're sick, you know that?" I spat out at him, so this is why Jonathan was taken before me. So they could use him as a punching bag.

"Flattery will not save you now." He mused, still watching me intently. "This is your fault, you know that don't you?" He asked me when I didn't answer him.  
"I'm not that one who beat him up-" I tried but was soon cut off.  
"No, but it is your fault. If not for you and your misguided plan to save the people of Gotham, Crane would be fine. But because of you, we had to teach him a lesson. Send a message." Bane scoffed as I stroked Jonathan's bruised face, trying not to let my own tears fall.

I didn't need Bane to tell me what I already knew. I had been mentally beating myself up since we were captured. He is just rubbing salt in the open wound, the sadistic fuck. But I knew this was my fault, I take responsibility. But I realised when I was alone in my cell, I would have done it again. Even though it's ending this way. I would never be able to forgive myself if I survived while others died.

I knew I would make the same choices, I just hoped Jonathan understood why. I decided to not take Bane's bait. I just asked him a question that I needed answered instead.

"Are you going to kill us?" I had been wondering why he brought us here in the first place if not to kill us both. What was the point? Why not kill us in the tunnel, two quick bullets? Why bring us here? Just to get back at Jonathan?

"Yes. You will both die with the rest of Gotham. Make no mistake little girl, you are not special enough to warrant the time or the bullet it would take to kill you. I have much bigger plans to enact that take importance over traitors. You can die when you see the death you have brought to this city and everyone left in it." Bane finally stood, his towering frame once again reminding me why everyone feared him.

I shrank back but kept a protective hand over Jonathan, if he wants to go another round with him, he'll have to go through me. And I bite. Thankfully Bane didn't give us another glance. He instead turned his attention to two of his men.  
"You two stay here. Make sure they watch and don't let them escape." The hulking man left with the rest of his group while the two guards remained.

I didn't care about them though and ignored them while I focused my attention back to Jonathan.  
"Jonathan?" I whispered, stroking his face where it wasn't bruised. His eyes opened slowly, well one of them did, the other was pretty swollen by now.  
"I'm so sorry." I tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall but one escaped anyway.

"It's not your fault Hannah. Don't blame yourself." He winced as he became conscious, as he came around more, I imagine the pain got worse. He sat up slightly as I helped him. Making sure he didn't hurt himself further and I shuffled closer as I supported him. I could tell now it wasn't just his face that was hurt.

A black bruise was forming down his neck and underneath his shirt and probably more under that. I felt another pang of guilt and was about to apologise again when a noise drew my attention.  
"Did you hear that?" I asked Jonathan, my ears straining to catch the noise again. It was from just outside the window, it didn't sound like a bomb going off. But then again I never heard one for myself. Maybe Hollywood lied to me.

It sounded like someone was out there, but I doubt the window cleaners chose today to clean the windows. Especially considering most of them were broken. Kind of ruins business that, when your intended object of your cleaning is very sharp and pointy. But who else would be crazy enough to be out there? I didn't know how far off the ground we were, but we were pretty high up. Too high for any average person to dare climb.

The only one who would be **stupid** enough to be out there would be… no it couldn't be. My theory was soon confirmed when the windows were burst through and a black clad figure now stood on the shattered glass. The mercenaries were so shocked they barely lifted their guns before Batman jumped over us one the ground and started taking them out. Jonathan flung himself over me, protecting me from not only the glass that had burst from the window, but also from the fight happening just behind us.

He was the one hurt! This should be the other way around. But I let Jonathan protect me, I was terrified as bullets were fired. I clung to him and prayed we got out of here, although it seemed more and more unlikely.

But soon there was silence. I couldn't see past Jonathan but soon he was hauled off me and roughly put on his feet. I got up quickly and jumped in front of Jonathan when Batman pulled his fist back to throw a punch.  
"What the **hell** do you think you're doing?!" I yelled, instantly turning to hold up Jonathan who still wasn't strong enough to hold himself up.

Batman looked at me, slightly stunned. I took advantage of his surprise and lead Jonathan to the chair Bane had been sitting in only 15 minutes ago. When he was sitting comfortably, or as comfortable as possible, I went back over to Batman.

He was still looking at me, as if _I_ was the crazy one in this room. I put one hand on my hip and pointed the other at Jonathan.  
"Do you even know what he has done tonight?" I asked, furious. Batman looked at both us in confusion and silence. "He saved about **40 children**! **Vulnerable** and **sick children**! We found a tunnel and led them out of the city. **WE **did that? What have you done so far? Nearly attack a man who has already had the crap beaten out of him?"

I now pointed my finger at Batman. "**YOU **should be thanking him! He betrayed Bane to help other people and paid the price. He's a hero!" I finished my rant and waited for Batman to respond. He didn't say anything to me but took out a small bat shaped object from his belt. He made his way over to Jonathan, I was about to jump on his back to get him away when he cut Jonathan's restraints. And then my own.

"Scarecrow." Was all Batman said and Jonathan smirked up at him.  
"That's not me any more. It's just Jonathan Crane now."His eyes slid over to me and I blushed slightly but his attention went back to the hulking mass of black kevlar in front of him.  
"I don't know if Bane will have changed his plans. But when I was in his trusted inner circle he planned to..." Jonathan went on to describe the details of Bane's plan for Gotham. I zoned out, not wanting to listen to the details of my homes demise. Especially since it was still populated, just a few children less now.

"You better be telling me the truth Scare- I mean, Crane." He quickly corrected himself, throwing a hesitant glance behind him to me. Yeah that's right Batman, fear the tiny nurse and her wrath.  
"If anything about this doesn't add up, I'll be back and I'll find you." He threatened quietly before he ran down the hall and out of our vision quickly. For a guy hulking around all that armour and gadgets, he is quite nimble on his feet.

I threw a vulgar gesture at his back before turning back to Jonathan.  
"Threatening the Batman?" He asked me quietly as I took his poor battered face in my hands.  
"No one ever accused me of being smart." I gave him a small smile before adding. "Especially where you're concerned."

He smirked in response and then grimaced cutting his lip further open.  
"Jonathan." I couldn't help my small whisper before the tears began to fall. "I'm so sorry." I tried to turn away, ashamed that I got us into this position but Jonathan took my hands and kept them around his face.  
"Never apologise to me Hannah. Never." He pulled me softly to his on his lap and pulled me to his chest. "We both made mistakes, but that doesn't matter now."

"He could have killed you Jonathan." I dug my hands into Jonathan's shirt.  
"But he didn't. We still have time." Jonathan tried to get up but his knees quickly buckled and he fell back into the chair.  
"Yeah, because you're fit to run a marathon." I joked quietly and looked around the room. Moving debris out of my way as I rifled around.

"Shouldn't we be running for our lives?" He asked as he watched me, taking my leisurely time going through a drawer of a desk. Brushing bullet casings and glass off the items.  
"You want to try and outrun a bomb?" I raised an eyebrow at him before I finally found what I was looking for and went back over to him.  
"Good point."  
"Either Batman wins and saves the day… or he doesn't. Now shut up while I bandage you." I had found a small first aid and decided some was better than nothing. And it gave my shaking fingers a reason to stay busy.

"What have you been doing, while I was away?" Jonathan's voice was quiet after a few minutes of silence as I bandaged what I could. "Were you in Arkham when it was..."  
"Liberated? Or whatever shit Bane said? No. I quit when you left."  
"Couldn't stand the place without me? Ouch!" He hissed when I put a little too much alcohol on a cut.  
"Oh was that me? Sorry." I lied, with a small smile. He chuckled at me before going on.

"I'm glad you left, it was too dangerous for you. But you were still in scrubs that day?"  
I remembered, it was only a day or so ago but it felt like a lifetime.  
"I started working at the hospital. I was well on my way to becoming a fully qualified nurse when everything went to hell." Showing my skills I carefully wrapped the bandage around his wrist and tied it tightly. It was a work of art, it really was, it should be in an exhibit.

"What about you? Crime not paying as well as it used to?" I teased as I riffled through the first aid kit. Trying to find anything else to help Jonathan.  
"I tried to leave it behind, but old habits and all that. But I'm tired, tired of running from the law, tired of having nowhere to call home, of being alone. I'm tired of the Scarecrow. I just want a normal life, a quiet life, a life with you." The last part he whispered but he may as well of screamed it in the silence.

My eyes flicked up to him and he was staring down at me with a genuine smile.  
"Jonathan..." Why did he tell me this now? Why did he wait until the worst possible moment? Maybe I would have left in the tunnel with him, maybe we could have had a nice normal quiet life together. But now? It would be a miracle if our deaths were quick.

I was about to ask him all of that when one of the guards stirred.  
"Let's continue this conversation somewhere that isn't here." I took one of his arms and supported it on my shoulder. Eager to get out of here before even one of them woke up. Realised they got their asses kicked by Batman and like idiots we were still waiting there.

The dim hallway didn't offer a lot of options but Jonathan pulled me left and pointed to a door.  
'Roof access'  
"Seems as good a place as any." He shrugged and I was inclined to agree. The streets would be wild, people realising time was up and making a mad dash. Or maybe wanting one more night of violence before they were gone. Who knows? I would rather take my chances alone then with the frenzied masses.

It took a while but we finally got up the stairs with Jonathan hobbling and me cursing most of the way. For such a slim man he sure is heavy! The cold air hit me like a train when we finally opened the door and stepped out onto the roof.

I helped Jonathan limp over to the edge of the roof. He swung his legs around to dangle off the edge of the building and I followed suit. Maybe if we got bored for the end we could make a suicide pact and see who hits the ground first. Fun…

"Did you mean it?" I asked quietly as we looked out over Gotham. A ruined and destroyed Gotham, but Gotham none the less. Jonathan didn't look at me when I asked, we both just kept our gazes turned to the ocean.  
He took a few moments before he answered. "I did."  
I nodded as it settled in, the life we could have had. The guilt beginning once more.

"But hey, where else would we get a view like this?" He asked, taking my mind off my guilty conscience as I looked over the horizon. Dawn was beginning to peek out and turned the sky a mix of red and orange hues.  
"You ever seen anything as beautiful as that?" I asked. I could feel his eyes finally turning to me before he answered.  
"Yes, I have." He put his hand over mine and I turned to face him.

"That was cheesy as hell." I teased before we both doubled over from laughter.  
"Not really my style is it?" He asked after our giggles had subsided a little.  
"It really isn't, but I appreciate the effort." I let my head fall to his shoulder as the night began to catch up to me. All the running, the hiding, the adrenaline. It was enough to make even me tired, and I'm used to 14 hour shifts on a busy ward.

"Joking aside I mean it. I'm grateful I met you Hannah. I really am." Jonathan took one of my hands and interlaced his fingers with mine.  
"Me too Jonathan." I added as a tear streaked down my face.

"Is that Batman?" I asked suddenly, a black ship zooming across the skyline. Jonathan didn't answer as he squinted. "What is that he is carrying behind him?" I squeezed Jonathan's hand hard as we both watched, stunned.

"Are we… are we safe?" I asked before a bright light blinded our vision and the world went quiet.


	22. Chapter 22

**Checkmate Crane Chapter Nine:****Epilogue **

"Jonathan!" I yelled up the stairs. I checked my watch anxiously and was about to race up the stairs to drag him out, kicking and screaming, when he finally appeared from the darkened bedroom. His deft fingers fixing his cuff links. I took in the image a few stairs above as he descended towards me.

I heard you the first 6 times you yelled at me dear." He remarked, but then a sly smirk appeared on his face as he reached me.  
"If you responded any of the times I did yell, I wouldn't have kept doing it." I straightened his lapels as he stood in front of me. He did _look good_ in a suit. Really, _really good. _

"Are you nervous?" He asked as I kept fidgeting with various things. His suit, my necklace, the keys. Anything that could be fidgeted with, was fidgeted.  
"No." I lied, and apparently very badly as Jonathan chuckled at me.  
"Obviously, silly of me to think so."

"Don't do anything weird." I warned him as I began to drag him towards the door.  
"I never do anything weird." I took a second to stop and turn about around to give him an incredulous look.  
"I'll behave." He conceded as I raised an eyebrow at him. I resumed my march to the front door before I carried on.  
"I just want to make a good impression on the judge." We were finally out of the door and I turned to lock it behind us with only slightly shaking hands.

"It'll be fine." Jonathan assured me, laying a steady hand on my shaking ones as I struggled to slide the key into the lock. He took over and did it without a problem. Taking the keys off me completely. Guess I'm not driving either then?  
"What if they don't think we're good enough?" I asked, my worries bubbling up to the surface.  
"We are." Jonathan answered plainly.

"I know that, but we need **them** to think that." I tried again, following Jonathan to the car.  
"If they don't let us adopt Tommy, we'll just kidnap him and skip town." Jonathan said with a deadpan expression.  
"Very funny." I tried but Jonathan didn't smile and his only response was to slide into the drivers seat. "You are kidding right?" I asked as I followed him in and buckled my belt.

"Sure." He shrugged and I sighed as I realised he was serious.  
"You just got pardoned for your past crimes, you really want to start a new list?" I asked with only a smirk from Jonathan as we headed to the adoption hearing.

After Batman had saved the city by flying the bomb out towards to horizon, the city had been in shambles. It took close to a year for the city to finally become close to what it had been. When outside help could finally enter the city they immediately began arresting anyone going berserk in the streets. Probably removing a third of the population and shipping them off to Black gate or other nearby prisons.

Then there was the setting up of soup kitchens, hostels, medical centres as a stand in while buildings were fixed, made hospitable again or just rebuilt. Some were past saving and were knocked down. Many people decided to leave Gotham altogether and I didn't blame them. The city was still on shaking legs even now, a year on.

The only people who stayed were the die hard Gothamites. We were here till death do us part. This was our city, our home. We weren't about to leave just because it had been destroyed and nearly annihilated off the map. Even though we probably should.

Everyone who stayed did their best helping to rebuild the city. There was a lot of loss to deal with though. The loss of businesses, homes, schools, family, friends, loved ones. It seemed the grief was everywhere. No one was unaffected from the past weeks. No one was that lucky.

But there was some hope in the darkness. Families finding each other again, friends reuniting, some buildings nearly unscathed. A lot of people were still displaced but we were rebuilding, our city and our life.

Jonathan and I had refused to let the other out of our sight. Still worried we may lose each other again. I was worried he would be thrown back in Arkham because, _technically, _he was still on the run and had never _officially_ carried out his sentence…

But with his helping Batman get to Bane and saving the children he seemed to be pardoned. Maybe the city realised they had bigger problems to deal with than trying to punish a reformed criminal helping little orphans escape certain death.  
I hadn't realised just how true my words from years ago had been.

_"Ma, the only way he would get parole is if he saved a Buss load of adorable orphans from certain death."_

The accuracy of that statement still gave me goosebumps. Of course he wasn't let off scot-free. He was still on parole and if he so much as went near even a child's science kit, they would throw him back in Arkham. He also had to do community service and check in with his parole officer every week. Which he just _loved._

I had went back to the hospital before it was reopened and functioning. I couldn't stay away. A very relieved Dr. Stiller had given me my job back without a moments hesitation and also wouldn't release me from his death grip hug for a good five minutes. For am older gentleman he sure had a strong grip.

He had thought for sure I had died the day I took his place in the court and he hadn't been able to forgive himself for not doing more. But I assured him it had all worked out in the end, and I was still all intact. All ten fingers and toes still attached and functioning as well as before.

So this was where Jonathan and I had found ourselves. Both free and back with one another. We had moved in together without even discussing it. We had nearly died with each other, we weren't about to miss a moment together by doing this whole _dating thing traditionally _We would never be a normal couple so why go through the motions of one?

And only a month later we were on our way to the final hearing of whether we were about to become official parents. After the tunnel, neither Jonathan nor I could forget Tommy. He had no family before the invasion of Bane and his chaos. There was no one waiting for him, except us. We could give him a home with us. Were we the best candidates? Not by a long shot. But we would try.

I never thought we would find ourselves here. When I first met Jonathan I thought I would be lucky to even be civil with each other, but look at us now. Dating and possibly becoming legal parents in the next few hours.

It was crazy and unexpected but I wouldn't trade it for the whole world. Not one second of it.

I leaned over in the car and gave Jonathan a kiss on the cheek.  
"What was that for?" He asked as a blush began to creep over his cheeks.  
"I'm just happy." I admitted, returning to my own seat.

"I love you Jonathan." I smiled as his blush began to darken and spread to his ears.  
"I love you too." He replied, only a hint of embarrassment still in his voice.

Now the real adventure begins.

Domestic bliss. How thrilling…

_**The end. **_

**A/N**

Haven't wrote one of these in a while! Hello all!

So yeah, the ending. I'm not sure I did it justice but this was the only ending I could imagine for these two and crazier things have happened in Gotham so, why not?

Thanks for reading this far! I really hoped you enjoyed it and if you did, let me know in the reviews if you have a spare second. And check out my other stories if you liked this one. This is the only one with Jonathan Crane at present, but I plan to write more with him. He is too adorable.

But yes, keep an eye out for more...


End file.
